Zelda Meets Inuyasha
by Ryoko-and-Sophitia
Summary: A rather odd story based on a dream of Sophitia's. The 2 authoresses meet Zelda & Inuyasha & co. (Only a bit of romance, mind you. A lot of it is twisted.) If you're against new pairings, don't read this. The only original is IyKa. We mixed it all up.
1. The Strange Lands

Zelda Meets Inu-Yasha Starring Princess Ryoko and Goddess Sophitia Disclaimer: Does anyone else find this REALLY annoying?!?!?! A/N: This is just a random fic by my friend and me. Enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Original characters (a.k.a. the authoresses) *Just to give you a mental image*  
  
Ryoko:  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: Dyed Black (straight)  
  
Length of hair: About 4-5" past her shoulders  
  
Height: Tall  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Personality: She's a gifted one. She can be sarcastic, although not as much as Sophitia. Unlike Sophitia, she uses her common sense a lot more often. She can get flustered really easy, and she tries hiding her feelings, but it's not good enough to keep from guessing what's on her mind. Most of all, she loves to torment Sophitia.  
  
Sophitia:  
  
Age: 15 (older than Ryoko)  
  
Hair: Dyed red (somewhat wavy)  
  
Length of hair: about 4-5" past her shoulders as well  
  
Height: (Let's not go there)  
  
Eyes: Blue-green  
  
Personality: She tends to be sarcastic. Although she possesses common sense, she doesn't tend to use it as much as she should (hence the many attacks from Ryoko). Her mind is sometimes way out there. She's not exactly sensitive, unless someone she likes is thought to be dead (you'll see that in a later chapter). And just to make the feeling mutual, she loves to torment Ryoko.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*One day Ryoko and Sophitia woke up in a strange land. *  
  
Ryoko: Where are we??  
  
Sophitia: I dunno.........you're the smart one. You figure it out.  
  
Impa: Girls! Wake up!!!!!!  
  
Zelda & Ruto: Who are you freaks?!?!  
  
Sophitia: Who you callin' freak, FREAK?!?!?  
  
Zelda: You dare insult the Princess of Hyrule?!  
  
Sophitia: Yep, Lil' Miss Priss.  
  
Zelda: Well I never!!!!  
  
Sophitia: See what I mean??  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia, I think we're in Hyrule.  
  
Sophitia: Yeah, sure. I need more proof.  
  
Link: *walks into the room* What's going on??  
  
Ryoko: That enough proof for you??!  
  
Sophitia: *feels stupid ~.~;;*  
  
Dani: *walks into the room* Uhh.........Whatareyoudoing??  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! It's Dani!!!!!!!!  
  
Dani: *looks at Link* Uhh.........Whatareyoudoing? You're cute.  
  
Link: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs around the room and jumps into Ryoko's arms*  
  
Sophitia: Zelda, Ruto!! Lookie!!!  
  
Zelda: Ruto, we can be friends, just for now. *They beat Dani senseless and Link teleports Dani back to Earth* Ok, we aren't friends anymore.  
  
Ruto: I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: Can we go home too??  
  
Link: Umm......no.  
  
Ryoko: WHY?!?!?  
  
Link: Two reasons. One: I think Ryoko's cute.  
  
Ryoko: *blushes*  
  
Sophitia: See??  
  
Link: Two: Sophitia's funny.  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: Why do you think that??  
  
Link: Because she makes fun of Zelda. *shrugs*  
  
Zelda: B-but Link, I thought you loved me!!!  
  
Link: Oh well.  
  
Zelda: You horrible, mean person!!  
  
Zelda and Ruto: YOU'RE EVIL!!!!!!!  
  
Sophitia: Okay, kiddies, let's be nice and leave the two lovebirdies a l o n e . . . *pushes them out and sits down, watching for anything that could be used as blackmail (which will be taught to a certain young fox-demon in the near future)*  
  
Ganon: *walks in* What's up?  
  
Sophitia: Nothing much. Just watching the lovebirds. Wanna join me?? *hands Ganon a bag of popcorn that conveniently happens to be next to her*  
  
Ganon: Sure!! *grabs popcorn and sits down next to Sophitia, watching intently*  
  
Sophitia: Get on with the show already!!!  
  
Ryoko: -_-;; *gets up and beats Sophitia over the head with a pillow that conveniently happens to pop out of nowhere all of a sudden*  
  
Link: What are YOU doing here?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *glares at Ganon*  
  
Ganon: *points at Sophitia* She let me in.  
  
Rauru: *enters* Umm guys?? I just ate that barrel of stuff outside the door. Is that okay??  
  
Ganon: *lights a cigarette*  
  
Link: Uh-oh. That was gunpowder.........  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: 3...2...1...  
  
*BANG*  
  
*Everyone flies through the air and ends up...somewhere. ^_^*  
  
Ryoko: *dusting herself off* Okay, NOW where are we??  
  
Sophitia: I dunno.........you're the smart one. You figure it out.  
  
Ryoko: Let's not start that again. *looks down and realizes that she is sitting on a very happy Link*  
  
Sophitia: *looks at a big tree and runs off into the forest*  
  
Ryoko: I think we should follow her so she doesn't get lost, like usual.  
  
Link: Good plan.  
  
*Everyone follows Sophitia into a clearing*  
  
Sophitia: *stops in front of a well* I know where we are!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: Where are we, then??  
  
Sophitia: We're in Japan, but.........it's in the past. We're in the warring states.  
  
Ryoko: We're WHAT?!?! Umm, okay. Where exactly in Japan are we??  
  
Sophitia: Inu-Yasha's Forest. *smiles as though she were talking about the weather*  
  
*Oddly enough, a scarecrow demon pops up out of nowhere all of a sudden.*  
  
*A giant boomerang flies through the air and kills it.*  
  
*A girl that Sophitia recognizes as Sango catches the boomerang and walks toward the group.*  
  
Sango: Who are you, and what do you want?  
  
Zelda: I am a princess. Don't talk to me in that ungrateful tone.  
  
Sango: Shut up, slut.  
  
Zelda: Well I never!!!  
  
Sophitia: Yes you have!!!  
  
Sango: So, who are you guys??  
  
*Everyone introduces themselves*  
  
Inu-Yasha: What in the seven hells is taking so long, Sango?! WAAAAAAHHHH!!!! WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!  
  
*Everyone introduces themselves again*  
  
Kagome: *walks up to Ruto* You look like a fish.  
  
Ruto: I am not a fish, puny human!! I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras!! Bow down to me, puny human!!!  
  
Kagome: You smell like a fish.  
  
Ruto: I am not a fish!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Yes you are.  
  
Ruto: No, I'm not!!!  
  
Kagome: Yes!!!  
  
Ruto: No!!!!!  
  
*Shippo and Miroku walk over*  
  
Miroku: Who the hell are you?!?!?! (A/N: Now really, is that any way for a monk to talk?)  
  
*Everyone sighs and introduces themselves a third time*  
  
*Silence*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N by Sophitia:  
  
That's the end of Chapter 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know you're probably sick of hearing this but. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
There has to be at least 5 reviews for the next chapter to go up! If you leave your e-mail, Ryoko and I will gladly answer any of your questions! If a question is asked more than once, then we'll answer the question on the next chapter! Okay, I'll shut up before Ryoko hits me with her pillow again! 


	2. Sophitia's Bright Idea

Disclaimer: Yeah, you get the point. The only people we claim are Ryoko, Sophitia, and Dani (unfortunately)  
  
Note to the reviewers: Thanks for all the reviews! If you have any questions as to who some of these characters are, then e-mail us! If you personally know one of the two authors, then e-mail them and make things easier! And read our bio in our profile because I said so!  
  
Summary: Let's review, shall we? They all just met and now they are all sitting in silence, as there is nothing to say! Okay now, on with the fanfic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sophitia: *breaks the silence* I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare!  
  
Everyone except Kagome, Sophitia, and Ryoko: What's truth or dare?!?  
  
Ryoko: *explains the rules* Okay, I'll go first. Ummm... Miroku, truth or dare?  
  
Miroku: Dare.  
  
Ryoko: I dare you to French kiss Ruto!  
  
Miroku and Ruto: WHAT?!?!  
  
Miroku: I can't kiss a fish!  
  
Ryoko: Well, you have to.  
  
*They kissed*  
  
Sophitia: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: I can't eat fish anymore!  
  
Ruto: Puny humans!! I'm leaving!!! *leaves*  
  
Ryoko: Okay Miroku, your turn.  
  
Miroku: Ryoko, truth or dare?  
  
Ryoko: Dare!!  
  
Sophitia: *whispers something to Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *grins evilly (A/N: Another odd thing for a monk to do.)* You have a lot of dirt on her, don't you? *receives nod from Sophitia* Okay, Ryoko, I dare you to spend 10 minutes with Link in a freshly dug hole.  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia, what did you tell him?  
  
Sophitia: *looks skyward and hums to herself*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *digs hole in ground with his claws* There ya go!  
  
Link: *happily jumps in*  
  
Sophitia: *drags Ryoko to the hole and shoves her in, and Link catches her, with Miroku shouting behind her*  
  
Miroku: *grins evilly again* Have fun!  
  
~*5 minutes later*~  
  
Ryoko: Harder! Harder!  
  
Link: You like that Ryoko?  
  
Everyone Else: *listens carefully*  
  
Ryoko: Don't stop!  
  
Link: Do me next!  
  
Ryoko: You're the best backscratcher ever!  
  
Link: You too!  
  
Everyone Else: *falls down anime style* (Well, what were you perverts thinking?)  
  
*Finally, Link and Ryoko get out of the hole.*  
  
Ryoko: What's wrong with everyone?  
  
Everyone: Nothing -_-;;  
  
Sophitia: You had us worried for a minute.  
  
Ryoko: Okay, it's my turn again. Hee hee hee! Sophitia, truth or dare.  
  
Sophitia: Well, everyone else chose dare, and I don't want to be the oddball, so I choose dare.  
  
Ryoko: I dare you to spend 5 minutes in the kitchen with................. Miroku.  
  
Sophitia: -_-;; Do I have to?  
  
Ryoko: Yes.  
  
Miroku: Please bear my child, Sophitia.  
  
Sophitia: Oh, brother.........  
  
3 minutes later  
  
Miroku: Let's make fish sticks!  
  
Sophitia: Put that stick over there!  
  
Link: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: *listens curiously*  
  
Sophitia: Gimme the tartar sauce!!!!  
  
Miroku: Here! Take it!!!  
  
Sophitia: Mmmmmmm.........  
  
Miroku: Ok, let's clean up these breadcrumbs now.........*cleans them up and feeds them to the birds*  
  
Sophitia: Miroku, you're the best cook ever!! You should make dinner more often!! ^_^*walks outside*  
  
*Everyone falls on their heads, anime style*  
  
Sophitia: What?  
  
Ryoko: Nothing, nothing.........-_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Sophitia: My turn!!!!! Link! Truth or dare!!!!  
  
Link: Ummmmm.................truth.  
  
Ryoko: *smacks self in the forehead*  
  
Shippo: *leaves for some odd reason yet unknown while Sophitia takes a moment to think*  
  
Sophitia: Is it true that you have an illegitimate 5-year-old child with Zelda???  
  
Link: No. She made that up to get sympathy from everyone in Hyrule.  
  
Zelda: Liar!!!  
  
Link: Look who's. . . t a l k i n g . . . *looks dazedly and drools at Ryoko, who slowly backs away*  
  
Zelda: Bastard.  
  
Link: Huh??  
  
Ryoko: I believe you've just been dissed.  
  
Link: -_-;; Oh well. *picks up Ryoko and leaves*  
  
5 minutes later.........  
  
Link and Ryoko: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Person following Link and Ryoko: Uhh.........Whatareyoudoing??  
  
Sophitia: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S DANI!!!!!!!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Someone's voice: Inu-Yasha.........  
  
Inu-Yasha: Huh? Who said that?!  
  
SV: Do you feel like killing someone today??  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sure, who??  
  
Dani: Uhh.........Whatareyoudoing??  
  
SV: Her.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ah. Gladly.  
  
Miroku: You cannot kill an innocent person!!!  
  
Dani: Uhh.........whatareyoudoing?? You're cute. *starts following Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *runs away screaming*  
  
Sango: He got what was coming to him!!  
  
Sophitia: Miroku! Run over here!  
  
Miroku: *runs toward Sophitia and hides behind bush*  
  
Sophitia: *hits Dani in the back of the neck and knocks her out* Self defense classes finally paid off!  
  
Miroku: Thank you for coming to my rescue. Please bear my child.  
  
Sophitia: *kicks Miroku hard in a certain forbidden spot*  
  
Link: I believe it was my turn when we left off. Since I can't choose Ryoko, I'll have to pick someone else. Inu-Yasha!! Truth or dare?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Dare.  
  
Link: Okay, I dare you to take one of Kagome's bras, stuff it with leaves, and wear it until I tell you to take it off.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -_-;; Okay. *follows orders, and ends up putting on a Victoria's Secret bra* Can I keep my shirt on? It's cold.  
  
Link: Fine, fine. It's not a pretty sight anyway.  
  
Inu-Yasha: My turn!!!!!!! Kagome, truth or dare?  
  
Kagome: Dare.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Take your bookbag and dump everything inside it over the cliff, except for the Ramen noodles.  
  
Kagome: I'll kill you, Inu-Yasha.........*follows orders*  
  
Kagome: Well, I think I'll pick Sango. So.........truth or dare??  
  
Sango: Truth. Nobody picked it yet.  
  
Kagome: Okay, Sango, is it true that you really do have feelings for Miroku??  
  
Sango: *flatly* No.  
  
Kagome: Don't lie to me.  
  
Sango: *even more flatly* No.  
  
Kagome: Are you sure??  
  
Sango: Of course I'm sure, you twit. Now, I believe it's MY turn. *faces Rauru* Truth or dare, Rauru??  
  
Rauru: Truth.  
  
Sango: Do you have even the slightest crush on Ganon??  
  
Rauru: Uhh.........well, maybe.........yes.  
  
*loud laughter*  
  
Rauru: Ganon, do you have the same feelings for me as I do for you??  
  
Ganon: Of course. *skips off, hand in hand with Rauru*  
  
Ryoko: Well, that was a little...erm, disturbing. GANON, PICK YOUR PERSON!!!!!!  
  
Ganon: YOU PICK FOR ME, RYOKO!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: Okay!!  
  
Sophitia: *praying* Please not me, please not me, please not me.........  
  
So, who will Ryoko pick? Will it be Sophitia? Will Ryoko have a torturous act? (sorry if I spelled that wrong) Well, you'll have to wait to find out! But in the meantime, please review! 


	3. Ryoko's Revenge, and WHAT?

Disclaimer: Ryoko: Must we always do this? Sophitia: *looks at penny on dresser, than jumps to it* Yes! We'll be sued and I don't wanna lose my life savings!  
  
Note to the reviewers: Thanks once again for all the reviews! *bows* If you have any questions as to who some of these characters are, then e-mail us! If you know one of the two authors, then e-mail them and make things easier! And read our bio in our profile because I said so!  
  
Summary: Let's review, shall we? They are all playing truth or dare and Ganon and Rauru confessed their love for each other and Ganon left Ryoko responsible for choosing the next person and Sophitia is praying that Ryoko won't pick her. Phew, how's that for an S.I.S.? (Summarize In A Sentence)  
  
Ryoko: Okay, Sango! Truth or dare??  
  
Sango: Truth.  
  
Ryoko: Is it true that you hate Miroku with every fiber of your being??  
  
Sango: No, I just think he's perverted and should be culled.  
  
Miroku: O.O?!?  
  
Sophitia: *thinking* Isn't that the same thing??  
  
Ryoko: O...kay, Sango, your turn.  
  
Sango: I pick........Sophitia! Truth or dare?  
  
Sophitia: Truth.  
  
Sango: Who would you rather screw, Link or Miroku?  
  
Sophitia: Ummmmmmmmmmm........................ If I had to pick, it would be Miroku.  
  
Miroku: O.O Does that mean--?  
  
Sophitia: *flatly* No. *face suddenly lightens up* I pick........ Link.  
  
Link: Truth  
  
Sophitia: *grabs Ryoko's pillow* This is Ryoko's pillow...  
  
Link: I s e e . . . *starts drooling*  
  
Sophitia: What do you think of when you see Ryoko's pillow?  
  
Link: I think of her bed...  
  
Miroku: O.O  
  
Link: And then I think of-  
  
Inu-Yasha: OKAY! WE GET THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: I choose . . . R y o k o  
  
Ryoko: Dare  
  
Sophitia: There's a little bit of stupidity right there... *whispers something to Link, who conveniently is sitting right next to her*  
  
Link: *nods his head* I dare you to french kiss me for two minutes.  
  
Ryoko: *glares at Sophitia, who smiles and waves, then turns back to Link*  
  
Sophitia: I wish I had a camera  
  
*They get closer...and closer...and closer...and closer...and closer...and closer...and closer...then they kiss (A/n: This is me Sophitia, that's typing this. I did that to torment Ryoko! ^_^)*  
  
Sophitia: Now there's a Kodak moment *makes so many other comments that there are too many to repeat*  
  
*Finally, the kiss is over*  
  
Ryoko: *grabs Miroku's staff and hits Sophitia with it as a fitting punishment for all the comments* You're damn lucky he didn't have bad breath.  
  
Sophitia: Aww, I-  
  
Ryoko: *whaps Sophitia with the staff again*  
  
Sophitia: How did you know I was going to make a comment?!  
  
Ryoko: You opened your mouth.  
  
Kagome: She's almost as bad as you are, Miroku. Almost.  
  
Sophitia: Who, me???  
  
Kagome: Of course.  
  
Ryoko: Well, it seems as though it's my turn. Miroku!!  
  
Miroku: Dare.  
  
Ryoko: I dare you to french kiss Sophitia for 2 minutes!!!  
  
Miroku: Sure.  
  
Sophitia: *sighs* Alright, fine.  
  
*They start to kiss*  
  
Link: Should we stop them anytime soon??  
  
Ryoko: No.........*blushes, takes pictures, and giggles*  
  
*Link and Ryoko sneak off*  
  
~*30 minutes later...*~  
  
Sophitia: *stops kissing Miroku* Are we done yet, Ryoko??.........Ryoko??  
  
Miroku: It seems to be that we have passed our time limit by 28 minutes.  
  
Sophitia: And you tell me that NOW?!?!?  
  
Miroku: *gulps*  
  
Sophitia: I'M GONNA KILL YOU RYOKO!!!!!!!!!! *runs off into the forest*  
  
~*5 minutes later*~  
  
Sophitia: *holding Miroku's staff and going Ryoko-hunting*  
  
Miroku: I don't think violence is the answer.  
  
Sophitia: Yes it is!  
  
Miroku: No it isn't.  
  
Sophitia: Yes it is!  
  
Miroku: No it isn't.  
  
Sophitia: Yes it is!! *swings staff at Miroku, but due to her anger, she misses*  
  
Miroku: What was that for?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Sophitia: For not telling me we could stop when the time was up!  
  
Miroku: I was just trying to get you to bear my child.  
  
Sophitia: *swings staff at him again and lands a direct hit in that forbidden spot .*  
  
~*30 minutes later*~  
  
Ryoko: *runs into Sophitia*  
  
Link: *runs into Ryoko*  
  
Miroku: *runs into Sophitia*  
  
Sophitia: *falls over*  
  
Sophitia: *stands back up*  
  
Miroku: *tries to hold Sophitia back*  
  
Link: *steps in front of Ryoko*  
  
Sophitia: *gets away from Miroku, pushes Link over, and hits Ryoko with the staff* You're lucky.  
  
Ryoko: *glares* Why?  
  
Sophitia: One. You're my friend. Two. Miroku didn't have bad breath. Three. We're playing a new game....................STRIP POKER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: O.O Well, do I get to change into some real clothes first?? *motions toward her pajamas*  
  
Sophitia: Well, mine are just as bad. What did you have in mind??  
  
Ryoko: 3 bras, 6 pairs of underwear, 4 shirts, 5 pairs of socks, 10 necklaces, boots, a turtleneck sweater, 3 pairs of pants, 1 pair of shorts, a parka, mittens, earmuffs, ski cap, and a scarf.  
  
Sophitia: -_-;; I meant NORMAL clothes. Let's just play in what we're wearing.  
  
Ryoko: Damn, and double damn.  
  
Link: *extremely happy*  
  
Miroku: *confused* What's "strip poker"??  
  
Ryoko: Every time you lose, you have to take off a piece of clothing.  
  
Miroku: I think I'm gonna like this game!!! ^_^ *sits between Ryoko and Sophitia*  
  
Ryoko: Ok, I'll be dealer. *deals cards*  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome: Hey, what are you doing??  
  
Ryoko: Playin' strip poker. *explains the rules*  
  
Inu-Yasha: COOL!!! I wanna play!!! *sits down on the other side of Sophitia, with Kagome on his other side* Lucky me, lucky me. ^_^  
  
Ryoko: *deals cards to Inu-Yasha and Kagome*  
  
Ok, now we force you to wait for our next chapter! Make sure you review! 


	4. Games, Arguments, and Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Hi! This is Shippo! Sophitia and Ryoko told us to do this disclaimer because they are to heart broken to be able to do it on their own. They don't own us Inu-Yasha characters or the Zelda characters.  
  
Quick review of last chapter:  
  
Ryoko: Ok, I'll be dealer. *deals cards*  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome: Hey, what are you doing??  
  
Ryoko: Playin' strip poker. *explains the rules*  
  
Inu-Yasha: COOL!!! I wanna play!!! *sits down on the other side of Sophitia, with Kagome on his other side* Lucky me, lucky me. ^_^  
  
Ryoko: *deals cards to Inu-Yasha and Kagome*  
  
  
  
Now on with the story! (And if you don't like humor with a slight touch of hentai, then maybe you shouldn't read this...)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Games, Arguments, and Misunderstandings  
  
*First round is played. Link loses*  
  
Link: Ok, I'll just take off my hat then... *takes it off*  
  
Ryoko: Hold on. *runs into the other room, and comes back looking like an Eskimo*  
  
Sophitia: Aww, bull crap. Change, Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: *mutters obscenities under her breath*  
  
*Ryoko loses round 2*  
  
Ryoko: *takes off her ski cap* Ok, that's not too bad. They've already seen my hair, anyway.  
  
*A few more rounds pass. Link is now wrapped in a towel and rocking back and forth on the couch. Ryoko is still wearing her pajamas; she only lost her socks, shoes, and ski cap. Sophitia is wearing one of Miroku's robes, because she lost all of her clothes and Miroku took pity on her, since he still has yet to lose any clothing. All he has lost so far is a good amount of his jewelry. Inu-Yasha and Kagome are both, like Link, wrapped in towels and staring at each other. Kagome is trying not to look down. So far, she is losing the fight with temptation.*  
  
*Ryoko loses again*  
  
Ryoko: WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! What am I supposed to take off now??  
  
Link: You can take off your shirt and I'll share my towel with you!!  
  
Miroku: Take off your pants!!  
  
Ryoko: No!!! No!!!! *remembers the rings on her hands* I'll just take off one of these!! *Link and Miroku look away, disappointed*  
  
Sophitia: *growing bored, she hears Inu-Yasha and Kagome fighting again*  
  
Miroku: *Yelling at Ryoko* That ring and that ski cap is cheating!!!!!!  
  
Sophitia: *decides to get in on the arguing, since arguing is her duty* Miroku, you're the one who has lost nothing but jewelry. We'd be here all freaking day just waiting for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *puts on a perverted grin* Why, you wanna see?  
  
Sophitia: NO!!!!!!!! *decides to not say another word through the rest of the game*  
  
Miroku: Oh, by the way, will-  
  
Sophitia: NO!  
  
Miroku: You-  
  
Sophitia: NO!  
  
Miroku: Bear-  
  
Sophitia: NO!  
  
Miroku: My-  
  
Sophitia: NO!  
  
Miroku: Chi-  
  
Ryoko: *throws rock at Miroku* He doesn't know when to quit. Let's get on with this game, and no more jewelry. Ok?? *takes off her remaining 2 rings and forces Miroku to take off his jewelry*  
  
*Ryoko loses again*  
  
Ryoko: F*ck!!!!! *loses again* F*ck!!!!!!! *loses again* *loses until she has to share a towel with Link because she has no more clothes* F*ck!!!  
  
Miroku: Hahahaha!!!!! I win!!!!!! *cards fall out of his sleeve* Umm, I can explain!!!!  
  
Sophitia: *takes Miroku's staff and beats on him with it*  
  
Shippo: *appears out of nowhere* Wow, what's going on in here??  
  
Miroku: *covers Shippo's eyes*  
  
Ryoko: Where are my clothes??  
  
Link: I dunno. I can't find mine either.  
  
Shippo: *sneaks away with everyone's clothes* Hee hee hee hee hee!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: F*ck!  
  
Link: Who?  
  
Ryoko: -_-;;  
  
Link: ME????  
  
Ryoko: -_-;; *pulls on the towel, revealing never-before-seen things (literally)*  
  
Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *pulls back, while Ryoko tries to stay wrapped up*  
  
Ryoko: F*ck. I guess we're stuck together unless one of us wants to take a streaker.........  
  
Link: Nope, not me.  
  
Ryoko: *sigh* I have no pants, I have no pants.........*panicking* I have no shirt, I have no shirt.........  
  
Link: Well, if I could help you, I would. But, *points to the towel* I have the same problem.........  
  
Zelda: *pops up out of nowhere* LINK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: Too bad!! He wants me!! See?? *hugs Link, and the towel falls off* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: Well, you can have him, but I got your towel!!!!!!!!!!!! *snatches it and runs away*  
  
Ryoko: F*ck. *pulls Link into the water* Ok, we'll hide here until someone brings us clothes.........  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
Miroku: I'm COLD!!!!!!!! *tugs on the robe Sophitia is wearing* Gimme that.........  
  
Sophitia: No chance!! *pushes Miroku into the water where Ryoko and Link are hiding*  
  
Miroku: GAH!!!! COLD!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs Sophitia's ankle and pulls her in with him*  
  
Sophitia: I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!! *swims after Miroku, then realizes that her robe is white and not doing her much good, and swims the other way to hide behind some water plants, hiding from Miroku*  
  
~*30 minutes later*~  
  
Sophitia: *after trying to come up with yet another bright idea...* Let's play truth or dare again!  
  
Everyone that is around at the moment: O.O  
  
Ryoko: All right, I guess.  
  
Link: I will if Ryoko will.  
  
Miroku: Sure! (A/N: *sigh* what will we do without good old Miroku around?)  
  
Link: Why are you suddenly so happy, Sophitia?  
  
Sophitia: *ignores Link* I get to go first!  
  
Link: Oh, I see where this is going.  
  
Ryoko: *sighs* Oh, no...  
  
Sophitia: Ryoko, truth or dare? And before you answer, remember, it's two against one! I'm sure Link will have something in mind for you when you finally choose dare . . . *grins evilly* HAHAHA!!!  
  
Ryoko: *sighs again* I better get this over with now. Dare. *closes eyes and prepares for the worst*  
  
Sophitia: I dare you to french kiss Link for 5 minutes.  
  
Ryoko: *sighs and tries to think of a worse situation for Sophitia*  
  
*they kiss and all that stuff, with a couple more comments from yours truly, who knew perfectly well that Miroku's staff was on the ground beside the water, and Ryoko wouldn't bother trying to get it if it meant getting out of the water*  
  
Ryoko: *when the five minutes were over* ok . . . Miroku . . .  
  
Miroku: *grins when he hears his name* Dare.  
  
Ryoko: I dare you to make out with Sophitia for 5 minutes . . .  
  
Miroku: *happy*  
  
Sophitia: Lets get this over with *swims to a rather happy Miroku muttering obscenities under her breath*  
  
Ryoko: HOLD ON!  
  
Sophitia: *freezes and gulps*  
  
Ryoko: You have to take off your robes *grins evilly*  
  
Sophitia: *stares at her so-called friend in disbelief*  
  
Miroku: *very happy*  
  
Sophitia and Miroku: *move close together rather quickly, as Sophitia just wants to get this over with*  
  
Ryoko: *turns to Link* Let's get out of here while they're a bit preoccupied...  
  
Link: Won't Sophitia notice?  
  
Ryoko: Maybe. But Miroku won't let her go anywhere until he has his 5 minutes.  
  
Link: *shakes heads*  
  
Ryoko: Let's leave the towel here and take the robes.  
  
Link: Why do you want to leave the towel?  
  
Ryoko: *shrugs* Sophitia is still my friend, and Miroku won't touch it if Sophitia has anything to do with it.  
  
Link: O k a y . . .  
  
Ryoko and Link: *dresses in robes and runs off*  
  
Sophitia: *opens eyes slowly and sees Ryoko and Link running off* RYOKO--! *tries to get away, but Miroku won't let her*  
  
Miroku: I want the remaining two minutes!  
  
Sophitia: *can't break away from Miroku's grip, which is pretty strong suddenly* Alright, fine.  
  
~*2 minutes later*~  
  
Sophitia: *swims away from Miroku*  
  
Miroku: Sophitia, please bear my-  
  
Sophitia: NO! *grabs the abandoned towel which happens to be her least favorite color...pink*  
  
Miroku: I'm coming with you!  
  
Sophitia: NO YOU'RE NOT! *manages to wrap towel around her* YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR, THEREFORE, YOU ARE STAYING IN THE WATER!  
  
Miroku: I live to serve *decides to stay in the water although he swims closer to Sophitia, where he can see up her rather short towel*  
  
Sophitia: *kicks water at Miroku* PERVERT!!!!!!!! *turns around, grabs Miroku's staff, then leaves*  
  
~*15 minutes later*~  
  
Miroku: *walks up behind Sophitia who becomes startled and turns around rather quickly*  
  
Sophitia: *in a strangely calm voice* What do you want?  
  
Miroku: *holds out a robe* I found these and thought you might want one.  
  
Sophitia: *stares at Miroku, who is already in a robe* Thanks... *puts on robe* You're not expecting anything back are you?  
  
Miroku: No...although it would be nice.  
  
Sophitia: *ignores last comment* Well, let's go.  
  
~*Another 15 minutes later*~  
  
Sophitia: *suddenly realizes something* Miroku, where did you get these robes?  
  
Miroku: Ummmmmmmmm.............I found them?  
  
Sophitia: You stole them, didn't you?  
  
Miroku: What does it matter?  
  
Sophitia: It should matter to a monk! I can't believe y-  
  
Ryoko: *runs into Sophitia*  
  
Link: *runs into Ryoko*  
  
Miroku: *runs into Sophitia*  
  
Sophitia: *falls over*  
  
Sophitia: *stands back up*  
  
Miroku: Sophitia, calm down...  
  
Link: Don't worry Ryoko, I'll protect you! *steps in front of Ryoko, then sees how ticked off Sophitia is* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs and hides*  
  
Ryoko: *glares at Link* My hero...  
  
Sophitia: *attacks Ryoko*  
  
~*10 minutes later*~  
  
Miroku: *finally manages to knock Sophitia to the ground, and then sits on her so she can't get up*  
  
Link: *does the same to Ryoko*  
  
Sophitia: *struggling* Ryoko, I'll kill you!  
  
Ryoko: Not like that you won't.  
  
Miroku: You seem to be making a lot of death threats a lot, Sophitia, but none of them has come true.  
  
Sophitia: Shut up Miroku! And get off of me!  
  
Miroku: I'm only stating the obvious. And no, I won't get off of you until you've calmed down.  
  
Ryoko: Link! Why are you sitting on me?!?  
  
Link: So you don't take the opportunity to hurt Sophitia.  
  
Ryoko: I won't!  
  
Link: Am I supposed to believe that?  
  
Ryoko: YES!  
  
Link: Well, I don't. And by the way will you bear my child?  
  
Ryoko: Don't you dare! *turns to Miroku* Now look what you did to him!  
  
Miroku: Ummmmmmm............oops?  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome (who are now wearing clothes) and Zelda and Ruto and Shippo: *happens to be walking by, then stops when they see what's going on*  
  
Ruto: Link?!?!  
  
Zelda: *gasps* I knew those two were sluts!  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome: *lost for words and covering Shippo's eyes*  
  
Ryoko: Don't worry, it's not what you think.  
  
*Before anyone can say anything else, a certain someone walks in . . . *  
  
Dani: Uhhhhhh.........Whatareyoudoing?  
  
Miroku and Link: *remembers they're last encounters with her and jump up*  
  
Sophitia and Ryoko: *get up* FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dani: *looks at Inu-Yasha* Uhhhhhh.........Whatareyoudoing? You're cute. *follows Inu-Yasha*  
  
Ryoko: *sighs* This is getting outta control . . .  
  
Kagome: What do you think you're doing?!?! He's mine!!!!! *jumps Dani and knocks her out*  
  
Everyone except Kagome: *stares* O.O  
  
Kagome: *turns around and smiles as if this happens everyday* Anyway, I believe we left off when we saw Link and Miroku sitting on Ryoko and Sophitia. Now, excuse my being nosy but . . . WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!  
  
Ryoko: I told you, it's not what you think!  
  
Everyone who is completely clueless: *glares*  
  
Zelda: Then what IS going on?  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: *explains everything from the point where Ryoko left Sophitia and Miroku kissing for 30 minutes, including strip poker and truth or dare in the water*  
  
Everyone who was completely clueless but no longer is clueless: O.O  
  
Miroku and Link: We had fun. *and a few other comments that will go unnamed due to the rating of this fanfic*  
  
Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Zelda, and Ruto, Shippo: . Uh, oh.  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: *attacks Link and Miroku with Miroku's staff and (when that was taken away by it's rightful owner) Ryoko's pillow*  
  
~*5 minutes later*~  
  
*It's getting dark and everyone is getting tired after the long and tiring day*  
  
Ryoko: Okay Sophitia, all your brilliant plans backfired and you get off worse than I did, so . . . are we done with all these games?  
  
Sophitia: *opens her mouth to argue then closes it once she realizes Ryoko is right* No, I don't have any games.  
  
Ryoko: Good.  
  
*Everyone goes to bed*  
  
  
  
Okay, now do you see the button below? The one next to the words "Submit review"? Click it. Then type your opinion, and then click "Submit". CONGRATULATIONS! You sent a review! 


	5. A New Day, A New Set Of Torments

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters. So leave don't sue. But Ryoko does own her pillow that seems to always pop up out of nowhere...  
  
Sophitia: Hey Ryoko, how is it that items seem to come out of nowhere. Like your pillow and that couch that popped up in the chapter?  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia, what did I say about questioning the plot or sudden appearance of items?  
  
Sophitia: Oh, yeah. Sorry Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: You're forgiven. Anyway, like we've said before, this story is based on Sophitia's dream, and we would not tell of it. Well for a limited time only, (well, maybe not a limited time) I will be selling Sophitia's dream and the analysis! What is the price you ask? A review! And, if you've reviewed, e-mail our fanfiction.net e-mail (click on our pen name to see it) or e-mail Sophitia at ladytigerdemon@yahoo.com! If you request the dream and analysis, then your review must be signed, and keep in mind that the dream itself is rated R!  
  
Sophitia: Ryoko, who said you could sell my dream?  
  
Ryoko: Oh, come on. You know you want people to know! ^-^  
  
Sophitia: No I don't!  
  
Ryoko: Well, too late! The deal's already out!  
  
Sophitia: Think nothing of it people! It was only dream! It's not real! *repeats until voice fades out and you, the reader, gets to the fanfic*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A New Day, A New Set Of Torments  
  
~*The next morning*~  
  
Sophitia: *runs in an unknown direction, hearing an unknown person screaming louder*  
  
An Unknown Person: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sophitia: *runs towards a room where the screaming grows louder*  
  
Ryoko: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sophitia: *wakes up suddenly*  
  
Link: *running away* I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!  
  
Ryoko: *chasing Link while beating him with her pillow* What were you thinking?!?!  
  
Sophitia: *turns to Sango, who is already awake* What's going on?  
  
Sango: Ryoko woke up to find Link curled up next to her, and she didn't believe him when he said he was sleep walking.  
  
Sophitia: Was he sleep walking?  
  
Sango: Yeah, I watched him curl up to Ryoko, and I would tell Ryoko this, but I think it's better to wait and see what happens.  
  
Sophitia: Oh. *gets up and stretches, then looks around the room* I guess I'm not the only one who can sleep through all this, huh?  
  
Sango: Guess not. I knew Kagome and Miroku are hard to wake up, but I never thought Inu-Yasha could sleep like this.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. I can't.  
  
Ryoko: *finally knocks Link to the ground, then beats him with her pillow until it rips*  
  
Zelda: What have you done to my Link?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ryoko: He curled up to me last night and I gave him what his sick mind deserves.  
  
Sango: He was sleep walking.  
  
Ryoko: *looks at Sango* I thought he was lying . . .  
  
Sango: Nope.  
  
Ryoko: *feels stupid* -_-;;  
  
Ruto and Shippo: *walk in and look around*  
  
Ruto: I'm not even gonna ask . . .  
  
Shippo: What happened?  
  
Sango: *explains*  
  
Shippo: *confused* What's so wrong about a guy curling up with a girl?  
  
Everyone except Link, Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku: -_-;;  
  
Sango: Never mind...  
  
Kagome: *wakes up* What's going on?  
  
Sango: *growing bored with explaining* We all just conveniently woke up right before you.  
  
Shippo: *still confused* Link curled up with Ryoko last night.  
  
Kagome: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Sango: *sighs* He was sleep walking...  
  
Miroku: *rolls over in his sleep and mumbles* . . . please bear my chi-  
  
Sophitia: *throws pillow at Miroku*  
  
Zelda and Ruto: What kind of monk is he?  
  
Kagome: *sighs* His own kind . . .  
  
Link: *finally stops seeing colors flashing in front of his eyes* Owwwwww . . .  
  
Ruto: My Link awakes . . .  
  
Zelda: Your Link?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ruto: Yes, my Link!  
  
Zelda: I don't think so! *slaps Ruto*  
  
Ruto: *slaps Zelda*  
  
Zelda and Ruto: *continues slapping each other*  
  
Link: -_-;;  
  
Ryoko: Will they ever learn? *sits next to Miroku for some odd reason*  
  
Sophitia: When are they gonna get it through their royal heads? Link wants Ryoko. Isn't last night enough proof?  
  
Ryoko: *runs to Sophitia and hits her with a certain staff*  
  
Sophitia: Owww...... I'm gonna feel that one tonight.  
  
Ryoko: Make no more comments, and this staff will never hit you again. *throws staff over shoulder, which lands on Miroku's stomach, finally waking him up*  
  
Miroku: Oooooowwwwwwwwwww...................... Sango, I didn't do anything.  
  
Sango: I didn't throw it, Ryoko did.  
  
Miroku: Ryoko...  
  
Ryoko: Sorry.  
  
Sophitia: Now that sounded convincing...  
  
Zelda and Ruto: *finally grow bored from slapping each other and sit down, each with a red mark on one cheek*  
  
Kagome: *stomach growls*  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Kagome: Sorry, I'm just hungry.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *going through Kagome's rather empty bag* Kagome, where's my Ramen?  
  
Kagome: Oops, I must've thrown it over the cliff yesterday along with everything else.  
  
Miroku: Let's make fish sticks!  
  
Ryoko: O.o *suddenly remembers the dare she gave Sophitia yesterday* Okay Miroku. Sophitia, go make fish sticks with Miroku.  
  
Sophitia: *is apparently the only one who forgot about the dare yesterday* Excuse me?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ryoko: Don't tell me you forgot the dare I gave you yesterday?  
  
Sophitia: *looks upward and thinks* Oh, now I remember! ^_^  
  
Everyone except Sophitia: *falls down anime style* -_-;;  
  
Sophitia: *walks out of the room with Miroku*  
  
Miroku: Sophitia, will you bear my child?  
  
Everyone except Sophitia and Miroku: *flinches at the sound of staff hitting head*  
  
Zelda: That's gotta hurt . . .  
  
Ryoko: It does. Trust me, of all people, me and Sophitia would know.  
  
Ruto: And I will trust that you do.  
  
~*One hour later*~  
  
Everyone: *eating homemade fish sticks*  
  
Ryoko: These are really good!  
  
Miroku: Thanks. They would've been done sooner if someone hadn't knocked me out . . . *glares at Sophitia*  
  
Sophitia: *tries to grin innocently, but doesn't succeed*  
  
Ryoko: If only you could see how fake that smile is.  
  
Link: I'm sure you're absolutely innocent, huh Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: *tries to grin innocently, but has even more trouble than Sophitia*  
  
Sophitia: And you call my smile fake?  
  
Ruto: So what are we going to do today?  
  
Miroku: Well, we could play truth or dare again. *looks hopefully at Sophitia*  
  
Sophitia: *looks worried* No!  
  
Ryoko: Leave her alone Miroku! Her games backfired enough!  
  
Sophitia: My mind will be forever tainted.  
  
Link: I had fun!  
  
Miroku: Me too!  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: *glare*  
  
Miroku: *remembers how violent Sophitia could be* Link...  
  
Link: *remembers the pain he felt yesterday from Ryoko* What?  
  
Miroku: Run.  
  
Link and Miroku: *run they did*  
  
Zelda: They can really run.  
  
Ryoko: *looks at Sophitia* Were you going to do anything?  
  
Sophitia: No. You?  
  
Ryoko: Nope.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I'm enjoying the absence of pervertedness already.  
  
Shippo: *looks at Ryoko* Exactly how far did you get with Link yesterday?  
  
Ryoko: O.O W-W-What?  
  
Sophitia: *sighs* Shippo... how old are you?  
  
Shippo: *holds up seven fingers and smiles* This many. ^_^  
  
Sophitia: Oh, really . . .  
  
Ryoko: *still in complete shock* He's only seven years old?  
  
Shippo: *nods, not knowing a seven-year-old shouldn't be asking how far she got with Link*  
  
Ryoko: I think I need to lie down . . . *walks out of the room*  
  
Shippo: *confused* What's wrong with her?  
  
Sophitia: She's in complete shock.  
  
Shippo: Oh . . . why?  
  
Sophitia: -_-;; Never mind.  
  
Link and Miroku: *walk in and look around*  
  
Link: YES!!!!!! Ryoko's gone! I'm safe!  
  
Miroku: *looks at Sophitia, not knowing whether or not it's safe to sit down*  
  
Sophitia: *looks at Miroku, then grabs his staff and grins evilly*  
  
Miroku: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns and runs*  
  
Zelda: *confused* What was that about?  
  
Sophitia: No reason, I just felt like seeing him run in terror.  
  
Link: So you weren't going to hit him or anything?  
  
Sophitia: No, probably not.  
  
Link: MIROKU!!!!!!!!! IT'S OKAY! SHE WASN'T GOING TO ATTACK YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
Sophitia: -_-;;  
  
Miroku: *sits down* Can I have my staff back?  
  
Sophitia: No.  
  
Miroku: Why not?  
  
Sophitia: In case I need it again.  
  
Miroku: *gulps*  
  
Ryoko: *walks in the room*  
  
Shippo: You never answered my question. How far-?  
  
Sango: *covers Shippo's mouth*  
  
Zelda: *burps suddenly* Sorry . . .  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
(A/N: I know that was pointless, but I have always wanted to hear a princess burp for some unknown reason)  
  
Miroku: *smiles* Well, at least I know the fish sticks were good.  
  
Link: *suddenly loses control of his voice box* How do we know Miroku and Sophitia were telling the truth when they said Miroku was knocked out? *a perverted look appears on his face*  
  
Sophitia: AND WHAT MAY I ASK ARE YOU SAYING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Miroku: *walks to Sophitia* May I have the honor?  
  
Sophitia: *somehow understands what he means and hands him his staff* Sure.  
  
Miroku: *chases Link around the room while beating him with the staff*  
  
Ryoko: Now is that any way for a monk to act?  
  
Miroku: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs diabolically*  
  
Kagome: I think someone's been around Inu-Yasha too long.  
  
Sango: I'll say.  
  
Miroku: *stops suddenly* I'm sorry Link, I'm not acting like a monk right now, am I?  
  
Link: No . . .  
  
Miroku: Oh, I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *continues to beat Link with his staff (A/N: Sorry Link fans. Please don't write hate mail or send us viruses or worse... bad reviews)*  
  
Ryoko: *suddenly becomes afraid of Miroku*  
  
Sophitia: *experiencing the same feeling as Ryoko, but runs up to Miroku anyway* Miroku, calm down. *tries to take away Miroku's staff*  
  
Miroku: *not thinking clearly and has a surprising reaction to Sophitia's sudden approach... he attacks her with his staff and sends her falling back eight feet*  
  
Sophitia: *paralyzed with shock and fear, not to mention pain*  
  
Miroku: *realizes what he did* I'm sorry. *does his one hand prayer thing* Please forgive me.  
  
Sophitia: *backs away*  
  
Miroku: *stands still for a moment, then leaves the room*  
  
Everyone: *hears a splash*  
  
Ruto: Is he drowning trying to drown himself? O.O  
  
Sango: *looks outside and sees Miroku sitting under a waterfall* No, he's purifying himself.  
  
Ryoko: Now there's a little guilt. *turns and looks at Sophitia* Are you okay?  
  
Sophitia: We should ask Link that. He's been hit at least 20 times.  
  
Ryoko: *looks at Link, who already has Zelda and Ruto standing over him*  
  
Zelda: Are you okay?  
  
Ruto: He's not okay with a slut like you standing over him!  
  
Zelda: How dare you!?!?  
  
Ruto: Leave Link alone! He has Slut Number Two over there *points at Ryoko* chasing him! He doesn't need you any more!  
  
Ryoko: I am not a slut and I am not chasing him!  
  
Ruto: You are too!  
  
Ryoko: Am not!  
  
Ruto: Are too!  
  
Ryoko: Am not!  
  
Ruto: You are too!  
  
Ryoko: Am not!  
  
Ruto: You are too!  
  
Ryoko: Am not!  
  
Link: SHUT UP!  
  
Zelda, Ruto, and Ryoko: *jump and look at Link*  
  
Zelda and Ruto: Hmph!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh! *walks out while Zelda and Ruto fight with Ryoko and everyone else watches* Hey, Miroku.  
  
Miroku: I hear a lot of yelling. What's going on?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Zelda and Ruto started fighting over Link, then they dragged Ryoko into the fight by calling her a slut. *shrugs* Nothing new, really.  
  
Miroku: I see.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What happened to you back there anyway?  
  
Miroku: I didn't appreciate Link calling me and Sophitia liars and thinking I was that perverted, and I guess the situation got outta hand. How's Sophitia?  
  
Inu-Yasha: She seems fine now. You caught her by surprise.  
  
Miroku: I see.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *wanting to lighten up the mood* So, how do you plan to get Sophitia to bear your child now?  
  
Miroku: *glares* That's not funny.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Ryoko: I am not a slut!  
  
Zelda and Ruto: Yes you are!  
  
Ryoko: Am not!  
  
Link: Zelda, Ruto?  
  
Zelda and Ruto: *gets starry eyed* Yes Link?  
  
Link: Can I talk to you?  
  
Zelda and Ruto: Of course. *follows Link into the other room and closes the door*  
  
Link: I want you two to leave me and Ryoko alone. I like Ryoko now, not you.  
  
Zelda: What?  
  
Ruto: How can you do this to us?  
  
Link: I have to choose one, and that one is her. So get over it! *opens door and Ryoko and Kagome and Shippo fall into the room*  
  
Link: O.o  
  
Kagome: Hi Link. Just checking to make sure the door opens. Yep, sure does. *runs off, with Ryoko and Shippo behind her*  
  
Link: -_-;;  
  
Zelda: So Link, you're in love with an eavesdropper?  
  
Link: *smiles* Guess so.  
  
Zelda and Ruto: -_-  
  
Link: *walks away from Zelda and Ruto*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *walks in from his chat with Miroku* Sophitia, Miroku wants to talk to you.  
  
Sophitia: *nervously walks to Miroku* What?  
  
Ryoko, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo: *sneak outside and listens closely*  
  
Miroku: *walks up to Sophitia*  
  
Sophitia: *flinches without thinking*  
  
Miroku: I won't hit you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Are you okay?  
  
Sophitia: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Miroku: Can you forgive me?  
  
Ryoko: *interrupts* KISS HER ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sophitia: -_-;; Good old Ryoko . . .  
  
Miroku: *laughs*  
  
Sophitia: I guess I can forgive you.  
  
Miroku and Sophitia: *silence, not able to think of anything to say*  
  
Ryoko: Do I have to do everything?!?! *runs down to Miroku and Sophitia, and tries to push them together*  
  
Sophitia: Ryoko, what are you doing?  
  
Ryoko: *laughs* Nothing . . .  
  
Sophitia: *walks away*  
  
Miroku and Ryoko: *look at each other*  
  
Ryoko: So . . .  
  
Miroku: So . . .  
  
Ryoko: Now how are you gonna get her to bear your child?  
  
Miroku: O.o?  
  
Kagome, Shippo and Sango: *burst out laughing*  
  
~*15 minutes later*~  
  
*Everyone is out walking in the woods. Sophitia (back to her old self) is trying to get Link and Ryoko together, while keeping Zelda and Ruto away from them. Sango is gladly helping. Kagome and Inu-Yasha are walking a few feet ahead of the group, talking about who knows what and surprisingly no one has bothered eavesdropping . . . yet. Shippo fell asleep on Miroku's shoulder, who was silently thinking to himself about who knows what*  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia, what are you doing?  
  
Sophitia: Nothing, just trying to give you and Link a moment together.  
  
Sango: *sarcastically* Well, don't make it sound too obvious.  
  
Sophitia: Oops . . .  
  
Sango: -_-;;  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia, Sango, I really don't like what you're doing.  
  
Sophitia: *grins innocently, and somehow manages to make it look convincing* Why not Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: Because... *thinks for a moment* I said so.  
  
Sophitia: You don't have a reason? I wonder why that is . . .  
  
Ryoko: -_-;; *mutters* Sophitia . . .  
  
Sophitia: What?  
  
Ryoko: Nothing, nothing...  
  
Link: *turns to Sophitia and Ryoko* Are you two usually like this?  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: Yep. ^_^  
  
Link: -_-; O k a y . . .  
  
Zelda and Ruto: What a couple of sluts.  
  
Ryoko: *glares* Excuse me?  
  
Zelda: We didn't say anything.  
  
Sophitia: *obviously hasn't heard what they said* What did they say?  
  
Ryoko: I thought they called us sluts, but I guess I was mistaken.  
  
Sophitia: *not noticing the sarcasm in Ryoko's voice* Oh.  
  
Everyone except Sophitia: -_-;; *mutters* Sophitia . . .  
  
Sophitia: Why are you all saying my name like that?!?  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha SIT!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *falls face first into the ground* What was that for wench?!?!  
  
Kagome: You're almost as perverted as Miroku!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Miroku: *grins in a perverted sort of way* So Inu-Yasha, what did you do now?  
  
Inu-Yasha: I didn't do anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: He tried to put his hand-  
  
Ryoko: Please don't. You'll give Link and Miroku ideas.  
  
Shippo: *wakes up* What's going *yawns* on?  
  
Sophitia: We are all just walking through the forest, not saying a word.  
  
Shippo: But *yawns* I heard *yawns* yelling . . .  
  
Zelda: You were dreaming.  
  
Shippo: Oh. *falls asleep on Miroku's shoulder again*  
  
Ruto: -_-;;  
  
Link: So, what did Inu-Yasha do?  
  
Kagome: Nothing.  
  
Link: Why don't you wanna tell me?  
  
Kagome: You'll get ideas and corrupt Ryoko more than she already is.  
  
Ryoko: Hey!  
  
Link: No I won't.  
  
Kagome: Yes you will.  
  
Link: No I won't.  
  
Kagome: Yes you will.  
  
~*Fight continues for another 15 minutes*~  
  
*Silence*  
  
Sophitia: *gets an idea (A/N: No, it's not another game.) and whispers something to everyone except Link and Ryoko*  
  
Link: So Ryoko, will you bear-?  
  
Ryoko: *flatly* No. *mutters* I'm gonna kill Miroku. I'm gonna kill Miroku.  
  
Everyone except Link and Ryoko: *begins to walk slowly, falling behind Link and Ryoko until they were no longer in sight*  
  
Ryoko: *turns around* Where is everybody?  
  
Link: *turns around too* It appears that everyone fell behind.  
  
Ryoko: Accidentally or purposely?  
  
Link: Purposely, probably. Or else they will be yelling for us, maybe.  
  
Ryoko: And I'll bet Sophitia had something to do with this . . . (A/N: She never misses a thing, does she?)  
  
Link: Well we can enjoy the moment, can't we?  
  
Ryoko: -_-;; I'm gonna kill Sophitia. I'm gonna kill Sophitia.  
  
Link: What about Miroku?  
  
Ryoko: Yeah, him too.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Zelda: Okay, I'm going back for Link now!  
  
Sango: You're staying right here!  
  
Ruto: I'm going back for him too! There's no telling what him and that slut will do!  
  
Sophitia: Will you stop calling her a slut?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *knocks them out with a stick that was picked up off the ground*  
  
Miroku: Now what are we going to do with them? We can't just leave them here.  
  
Inu-Yasha: We can leave them at Lady Kaede's village and say they were attacked by demons.  
  
Everyone else: Okay.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *runs to Lady Kaede's village with Ruto and Zelda on his back* Old woman, will you take care of these two?  
  
Lady Kaede: What happened? And why do they look so strange? Are they demons?  
  
Inu-Yasha: They're from another world and they were attacked by demons. And if they say anything about people named Link or Ryoko, then don't believe them. *leaves*  
  
Kagome: What took you so long?  
  
Inu-Yasha: The old bat wanted to ask a couple of questions. And I wasn't gone that long!  
  
Kagome: Well excuse me!  
  
Inu-Yasha: You're excused!  
  
Kagome: Hmph!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh!  
  
Miroku: Here we go again...  
  
Sango: Let's just leave these two alone for now.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome: *continue fighting while Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Sophitia leave*  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Link: My feet hurt.  
  
Ryoko: Good for you.  
  
Link: Where are we?  
  
Ryoko: No clue.  
  
Ganon and Rauru: *pop out from the trees*  
  
Rauru: Hi Link! Hi Ryoko!  
  
Link and Ryoko: hi...  
  
Ganon: Ooooooooooooooooooh... What are you two doing out here alone?  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia set this up, so don't get any ideas.  
  
Rauru: How do you know she set this up?  
  
Ryoko: I just know her very well.  
  
Ganon: Oh. Guess what?  
  
Rauru: We're getting married!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko and Link: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon and Rauru: *skip off, hand-in-hand*  
  
Link: I'm gonna have nightmares for a looooooong time.  
  
Ryoko: That was more than I ever wanted to see.  
  
Link and Ryoko: *stand still, trying to shake off the shock*  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Sango: Do you think we should find Ryoko and Link? They're probably gonna get lost.  
  
Sophitia: It's too late to worry about them getting lost, trust me.  
  
Sango: I think we should look for them.  
  
Miroku: I think we should too.  
  
Shippo: *wakes up* That was a refreshing nap. I couldn't sleep good. Ruto snores too loudly. *looks around* Hey, where is everyone?  
  
Sophitia: We left Ryoko and Link to be alone, Ruto and Zelda are knocked out and are with Lady Kaede, and Inu-Yasha and Kagome are fighting.  
  
Shippo: Again??  
  
Miroku: Yes. Again.  
  
Sango: I think we should split up and look for Ryoko and Link. Miroku, you and Sophitia go that way *points to the right* and me and Shippo will go this way. *points to the left*  
  
Sophitia: Sango, what are you thinking?  
  
Sango: *grins mischievously* Oh, nothing. *runs to the left before another word could be said*  
  
Sophitia: Great.  
  
Miroku: *looking at Sophitia* Shall we go then?  
  
Sophitia: Sure.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Shippo: What was that about?  
  
Sango: Nothing. *grins, obviously proud of herself*  
  
Shippo: Hmmmmmmm.......... How far do you think Miroku will get with Sophitia?  
  
Sango: Shippo...  
  
Shippo: What?  
  
Sango: Don't ask those questions.  
  
Shippo: *looks disappointed* Okay . . .  
  
~*15 minutes later*~  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *falls into mud* OW!  
  
Kagome: *looks around* Where is everyone?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Nice to know you care about me!  
  
Kagome: *ignores him* I think we lost them.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What was your first clue?!  
  
~*Meanwhile (A/N: Yes, we are jumping scenes a lot, aren't we?)*~  
  
*Link and Ryoko are laying five feet apart in a field looking at the clouds*  
  
Link: That looks like Ganon's rear!  
  
Ryoko: *sarcastic* That's always nice to know.  
  
Link: Sorry.  
  
Ryoko: That looks like Darunia!  
  
Link: Strange how many clouds relate to my world.  
  
Ryoko: That looks like spilt milk!  
  
Link: They all do in some way.  
  
Ryoko: I know. I just thought I'd point that out.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
*Sango and Shippo are laying on a tree branch. Well, Shippo is anyway. Sango is sitting on the same branch and leaning against the tree trunk*  
  
Shippo: Sango, what do you think everyone else is doing?  
  
Sango: I don't know Link and Ryoko well enough to tell, but Kagome probably sat Inu-Yasha a few times and now they're getting along again.  
  
Shippo: And Zelda and Ruto...?  
  
Sango: Probably still out cold.  
  
Shippo: And Miroku and Sophitia...?  
  
Sango: Miroku is probably being his normal perverted self and Sophitia is probably wishing she could find anybody to take her away from Miroku.  
  
Shippo: So nothing new then?  
  
Sango: No.  
  
Shippo: Ok.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Miroku: *has been trying to not be perverted, but can no longer hold himself back*  
  
Sophitia: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps in shock and is mad at herself for stupidly letting her guard down* MIROKU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Miroku: What are you talking about?  
  
Sophitia: You know what I'm talking about! You grabbed my @$$!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *looks down at his hands* I'm sorry, I don't recall.  
  
Sophitia: Miroku...  
  
Miroku: *gulps*  
  
Sophitia: *shaking with anger and surprise*  
  
Miroku: Okay, I'm ready for anything you hit me with.  
  
Sophitia: *breathing really hard* How did I get stuck with you?  
  
Miroku: Sango ran off with Shippo and left us alone.  
  
Sophitia: *sighs*  
  
Miroku: *prepares for hit*  
  
Sophitia: I'm not going to hit you. Just don't do it again. And don't tell Ryoko. I'll never hear the end of it.  
  
Miroku: *grins* Oh don't worry...  
  
Sophitia: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Miroku: Nothing. *continues walking through the forest*  
  
Sophitia: *walks with Miroku, watching his hands with hawk eyes*  
  
~*15 minutes later and Elsewhere*~  
  
*Ryoko and Link have started walking again when the clouds turned gray and the rain came down*  
  
Link: *running through the rain* What a day we're having, huh?  
  
Ryoko: *running with Link and shivering because her pajamas are doing nothing against the cold rain* Uh-huh. Hurry up! You run slow!  
  
Link: Oh, thanks!  
  
Ryoko: No problem!  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Kagome: Why did it have to rain now?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Quit complaining! I see a cave up ahead!  
  
Kagome: Thank God!  
  
Inu-Yasha: No, thank me!  
  
Kagome: *sighs*  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Sango: Do you have any idea where we're going Shippo?  
  
Shippo: No. Just run into that cave right there!  
  
Sango: Are you crazy?!?! There could be demons in there!  
  
Shippo: It's worth a try!  
  
Sango: *sighs and runs into cave, which is the same one Kagome and Inu- Yasha are in*  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Miroku: *running* Are you okay? You look cold.  
  
Sophitia: *running with Miroku and shivering in her pajamas, which are doing nothing to keep her warm, much like Ryoko's* I'm fine.  
  
Miroku: *touches her arm* No you're not, you're freezing! *throws one of his robes around Sophitia*  
  
Sophitia: *wraps robe around her* Thanks.  
  
Miroku: Sure. Let's take shelter in this cave up ahead! *runs towards the cave, where everyone else is*  
  
Sophitia: *follows*  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Link: Let's get in this cave!  
  
Ryoko: Okay!  
  
Link and Ryoko: *run into the cave*  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER! What's gonna happen? Find out next time in........ Chapter 6: Reunion... In A Cave? 


	6. Reunion in a Cave?

Flashback From Last Chapter:  
  
Link: Let's get in this cave!  
  
Ryoko: Okay!  
  
Link and Ryoko: *run into the cave*  
Chapter 6  
  
Reunion... In A Cave?  
~*Finally*~  
  
Kagome: *sitting next to Inu-Yasha* Hey Sango, Shippo! Where's everyone else?  
  
Shippo: No clue!  
  
Inu-Yasha: I thought Sophitia and Miroku were with you.  
  
Sango: They were, but then we ditched them. *sits next to Kagome*  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha: -_-;;  
  
Miroku: Hey! *everyone jumps in surprise*  
  
Sophitia: Sango, why did you leave us?!?!?!  
  
Sango: I figured Miroku would want to be alone with you. *shrugs* Was I right?  
  
Miroku: Yes. *sits next to Inu-Yasha*  
  
Sophitia: -_-;; *sits next to Miroku*  
  
Ryoko and Link: *runs into cave*  
  
Sophitia: So it's a small world after all...  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia, by any chance did you have anything to do with me and Link being alone?  
  
Sophitia: You don't miss a thing, do you?  
  
Ryoko: *glares, but sits on a rock*  
  
Sophitia: Ryoko, are you cold?  
  
Ryoko: No. *shivers*  
  
Sophitia: Yes you are. Here, share this robe with me.  
  
Ryoko: Thanks. *covers up with her half of robe* Now I can overlook what you've done.  
  
Sophitia: Deal.  
  
Link: Well, things are back to normal with you two. *sits next to Ryoko, and on the other side of Sango*  
  
Shippo: I'm cold too. *sits between Ryoko and Sophitia, who cover him up*  
  
Zelda and Ruto: *walk in cave, and see everyone* Sophitia!!  
  
Sophitia: *hums*  
  
Ryoko: What did you do?  
  
Miroku: She knocked them out, and Inu-Yasha took them to Lady Kaede's.  
  
Ryoko: Oh.  
  
Zelda: And we're lucky we got away.  
  
Ruto and Zelda: *try to sit next to Link, but Sango forces them to sit between her and Kagome*  
  
Link: So, what happened to everyone else today? Ryoko and I were looking at the clouds until it rained.  
  
Sophitia: Sounds romantic...  
  
Ryoko: *hits Sophitia in the back of the head*  
  
Miroku: Kagome and Inu-Yasha were fighting the last time we were with them.  
  
Sango: And me and Shippo left Miroku and Sophitia by themselves.  
  
Ryoko: Oh really, what happened?  
  
Sophitia: Nothing... *tries to look and sound convincing, but fails horribly*  
  
Sango: He grabbed you, didn't he?  
  
Miroku and Sophitia: -_-;;  
  
Sango: I knew it!  
  
Ryoko: Oh really... Sophitia?  
  
Sophitia: *blush* It's not true.  
  
Ryoko: You're blushing.  
  
Sophitia: No I'm not. *glares at Miroku*  
  
Sango: Then why did you just glare at Miroku?  
  
Sophitia: I didn't.  
  
Ryoko and Sango: Yes you did!  
  
Sophitia: No I didn't.  
  
Kagome: *decides to give Sophitia a break* Okay... so what should we do now.  
  
Link: *turns to Sophitia*  
  
Sophitia: *notices this* Mention anything about truth or dare or strip poker and I will rip your heart out of your chest.  
  
Ryoko: You will not!  
  
Sophitia: *looks at Ryoko with a surprised look*  
  
Ryoko: *blush*  
  
Sophitia: Someone has a crush........  
  
Ryoko: *groans*  
  
Link: Is this t r u e . . . ? *gets starry eyed*  
  
Ryoko: Oh, no.  
  
Sophitia: Uh-huh.  
  
Ryoko: Please don't start.  
  
Sophitia: Okay. *an idea pops in her head and she whispers to Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *grins* Okay.  
  
Everyone else: *somehow doesn't notice this*  
  
Ryoko: *looks around the cave* There isn't anything bad in this cave, is there?  
  
Sophitia: *shrieks and grabs Miroku's arm* I think I saw a spider-head demon.  
  
Miroku: *puts arm around Sophitia* It's okay. Don't worry.  
  
Ryoko: *slightly nervous* W-W-What's a spider-head demon?  
  
Sophitia: It's a demon spider that takes off people's heads...  
  
Ryoko: *gasps and grabs Link's shoulder, not knowing what she was doing*  
  
Link: *notices Ryoko's reaction and remains as still as he can*  
  
Sophitia: ...and they make their nest in people's corpses...  
  
Ryoko: *hides her face in Link's shoulder*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *rolls eyes*  
  
Sophitia: ...and they're the size of a watermelon.  
  
Ryoko: *begins shaking in fear and holds onto Link tighter (A/N: Ryoko doesn't like spiders)*  
  
Link: *still doesn't move, in case Ryoko realizes what she's holding onto*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ryoko! There are no spider-heads and you're holding onto Link!  
  
Ryoko: *shrieks and pushes Link away*  
  
Link: *glares at Inu-Yasha*  
  
Sophitia: *lets go of Miroku and bursts out laughing*  
  
Miroku: *notices how mad Ryoko is getting and moves his staff out of Ryoko's reach*  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia!  
  
Sophitia: *gasping for air* I'm *gasp* sorry *gasp* I couldn't *gasp* help it!  
  
Ryoko: *hits Sophitia upside the head again* I don't think that was funny.  
  
Sango: I did.  
  
Link: It was fine until Inu-Yasha ruined it.  
  
Inu-Yasha: It makes me sick how humans can simply hear about something so small as a spider-head and freak out that quick.  
  
Ryoko: I'm sorry, but I don't like spiders!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. Coward.  
  
Kagome: Don't make me say the "s" word!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. I'll never understand you humans.  
  
Kagome: Not all of us our humans. Only me, Sango, Ryoko, Miroku, and Sophitia are. Shippo's a fox demon, Link and Zelda, well, I don't what they are, and Ruto's a fish.  
  
Ruto: I am not a fish!  
  
Kagome: Yes you are!  
  
Zelda: Please don't start that again.  
  
Kagome: Fine. *mutters under breath* Fish.  
  
Ruto: I heard that!  
  
Ryoko: *sigh* We're stuck here and all we can do is fight and torment each other.  
  
Sophitia: That sounds just about right.  
  
*silence*  
  
Shippo: I'm hungry.  
  
Link: I'm tired.  
  
Kagome: What time is it?  
  
Inu-Yasha: *looks outside cave and sees the moon through dark clouds* It's nighttime.  
  
Kagome: I have only five candy bars in my pack that I didn't throw out. That means two people could share one candy bar.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. You make it sound like we'll be here all night.  
  
Sophitia: If it keeps raining like this, then we probably will.  
  
Kagome: So are we sharing or what?  
  
Shippo: I will!  
  
Sango: I'll share with Shippo.  
  
Kagome: *hands one to them* Anyone else?  
  
Link: Only if I share mine with Ryoko!  
  
Ryoko: Ok, fine.  
  
Kagome: *hands them a candy bar* Anyone else?  
  
Zelda and Ruto: Fine.  
  
Sophitia: They're going to share something.  
  
Ryoko: Talk about a miracle.  
  
Kagome: *hands Zelda and Ruto a candy bar* Anyone else?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. I'll have one.  
  
Kagome: Fine, but I get the other half.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Fine.  
  
Kagome: Miroku? Sophitia?  
  
Miroku: Sure.  
  
Sophitia: He can have my half. I'm not hungry.  
  
Ryoko: *looks at Sophitia and remembers the time Sophitia stopped eating for a whole week and lost 15 pounds* Why?  
  
Sophitia: *clearly understands what Ryoko is thinking* Calm down. I'm just not hungry.  
  
Ryoko: *glares suspiciously at Sophitia*  
  
Miroku: I'll save you my other half, just in case.  
  
Sophitia: *shivers* Is there any wood around?  
  
Everyone: *looks around*  
  
Zelda: I found some. Why do you need it?  
  
Sophitia: *sets the wood down in the circle, and surrounds the wood with rocks in the cave* Shippo, use your foxfire.  
  
Shippo: Okay. Foxfire!!  
  
Everyone: *closes in on the fire, trying to get warm*  
  
Kagome: That feels so good.  
  
Ryoko: *realizes how close she's sitting to Link* Sophitia will you trade me seats?  
  
Sophitia: Why?  
  
Ryoko: Him. *points at Link*  
  
Sophitia: Oh. *looks at Miroku, then turns to Ryoko* Okay.  
  
Miroku and Link: Damn.  
  
Sophitia and Ryoko: *trade seats*  
  
Sophitia: *turns to Link* Hi.  
  
Link: Hey.  
  
Ryoko: *turns to Miroku* Hi.  
  
Miroku: Hey.  
  
Zelda: I'm tired.  
  
Ruto: Do you have any blankets or pillows in your backpack Kagome?  
  
Kagome: I did, until SOMEBODY *glares at Inu-Yasha* made me throw them out yesterday.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *looks away and whistles*  
  
Ryoko: *shivers* Wonderful.  
  
Link: I can keep you warm while you sleep if you want me to, Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: I'll pass.  
  
Miroku: Sophitia?  
  
Sophitia: No thanks.  
  
Link: Can't say we didn't try.  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, will you keep me warm?  
  
Inu-Yasha: I'll pretend you're joking. (A/N: So much love... -_-;;)  
  
Miroku: You should be a little more kind to her. I would keep her warm if you let me.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *flatly* Another joke, right?  
  
Zelda: Something needs to be done about your attitude, Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. I'll do what I want.  
  
Zelda: Will you keep me warm Link?  
  
Link: No.  
  
Ruto: Link, will-  
  
Link: No.  
  
Zelda and Ruto: HOW RUDE!  
  
Zelda: Well I never!  
  
Sophitia: Don't get me started...  
  
~*30 minutes later*~  
  
*Everyone somehow managed to get to sleep. The only two that were sleeping together were Shippo and Sango*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *wakes up to see Kagome shivering* Feh. Pathetic woman. *walks over to Kagome and puts his arm around her*  
  
Kagome: *stops shivering*  
  
Sophitia: *wakes up at the moment Inu-Yasha went to Kagome and decides not to say anything so Inu-Yasha wouldn't leave Kagome.  
  
Ryoko: *sees that Sophitia is awake and taps her shoulder*  
  
Sophitia: *turns her head*  
  
Ryoko: *points at Inu-Yasha and Kagome*  
  
Sophitia: *nods and smiles*  
  
Ryoko: *whispers* They're cute together, aren't they?  
  
Sophitia: *nods* Shhh!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *sleeping*  
  
Kagome: *wakes up* WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pushes Inu-Yasha away*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Wench! What was that for!  
  
Everyone: *woke up at Kagome's scream and is now watching the excitement*  
  
Kagome: What do you think you're doing?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well earlier you asked me to keep you warm and here you are freezing! I decided I should and now I'm in trouble for it! I don't even know why I try!  
  
Kagome: *thinks about what Inu-Yasha said and now feels stupid*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *walks to other side of cave and sits against the wall* I can't wait for this night to be over.  
  
Kagome: *rests her head on a rock and falls asleep*  
  
Ryoko: Well that was interesting.  
  
Sophitia: *whispers to Ryoko* Well at least he tried.  
  
Sango: *sighs* And I was having a most interesting dream.  
  
Ryoko: Oh really, what was it about?  
  
Sango: I was killing Zelda and Ruto.  
  
Zelda and Ruto: What?!?!?!?!  
  
Sophitia: Sounds great.  
  
Sango: It was.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. Can't you talk about dreams later and go to sleep?!  
  
*Silence*  
  
Inu-Yasha: That's better.  
  
*Everyone falls asleep* 


	7. Lost But Not Alone

Zelda Meets Inu-Yasha By Ryoko and Sophitia  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sophitia: Wow, I can't believe some of you actually stayed with us this long.  
  
Ryoko: What can we say? They love us! ^^  
  
Link: Who?  
  
Miroku: Us?  
  
Sophitia and Ryoko: -_-;;;  
  
And now, a word to our loyal reviewers out there!  
  
To Karigan:  
  
Ryoko: Thank you for the review. And if you like Link, you can have him!  
  
Link: Of course she likes me. I'm just too irresistible for my own good. *admires reflection in mirror*  
  
~*~*~  
  
To Maxium24X Dragoon:  
  
Sophitia: We're glad your friend likes our story. Here's an update!  
  
~*~*~  
  
To Zelda-Yasha 1/2:  
  
Sophitia: If we find time, we'll try to write a more serious fanfic (if it's serious, it's guaranteed to not be in script format). But this story is far from over. We don't even know how the ending is gonna be-  
  
Ryoko: *hits her with her pillow* Don't say that! It makes us look bad!  
  
~*~*~ To Jus a fan  
  
Link: *sniffs* I have a fan who wants me back in the picture!  
  
Miroku: Believe me, there will be fluff in later chapters. You'll just have to be a little more patient because Inu-Yasha and Kagome fight too much and Sophitia and Ryoko are way too stubborn.  
  
Sophitia: Hey! This is our story!  
  
Ryoko: Yeah! Only we're allowed to answer reviews!  
  
~*~*~  
  
To Fireblades  
  
Ryoko: ^^ We're glad you like our story. We just like to add more chapters at random periods.  
  
~*~*~  
  
To Kirby  
  
Sophitia: ^-^ We're happy, too.  
  
~*~*~  
  
To angeredfairy  
  
Sophitia: @.@  
  
Ryoko: *points to Sophitia* Translated, that means "Damn, that's a long review." Anyway, we had fun reading the review, and we'll have fun reading the next one with Link.  
  
Sophitia: Of course you will. You're the one who's in love with him.  
  
Ryoko: Am not!  
  
Sophitia: Are too!  
  
Ryoko: Am not!  
  
Sophitia and Miroku: Are too!  
  
Sophitia: See! Even Miroku agrees with me!  
  
Ryoko: Of course he'll agree with you. You're the one who's in love with him.  
  
Sophitia: Am not!  
  
Ryoko and Miroku: Are too!  
  
Ryoko: See! Even Miroku agrees with me!  
  
Miroku: I'm sensing a pattern.  
  
Sophitia: *pushes him away from desk* This is our review to answer, not yours!  
  
Ryoko: Anyway, angeredfairy, we'll try to take it easy on the Zelda bashing (but it won't be for a while since there is a lot more added to the story already after this chapter). In fact, we'll give you a hint. Zelda gets her moment of spotlight in a later chapter. Keep reading for more information! (And as for Ruto, we'll try to give her a break, too.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sophitia: I think we've answered the rest of them already.  
  
Ryoko: I think so, too. Okay, time to continue the long awaited chapter.  
  
Miroku and Link: And write some reviews to us!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 7 Lost But Not Alone  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning.  
  
Sophitia: *shivers*  
  
Miroku: *puts arms around Sophitia*  
  
Sophitia: *stops shivering and smiles*  
  
Ryoko: *wakes up and finds herself and Link to still be in the positions they were in when they fell asleep* Whew. *looks over at Sophitia and Miroku, sees them curled up together, and stifles a giggle*  
  
Sophitia: Mmph.*turns over and snuggles up to Miroku, who is looking very pleased*  
  
Miroku: Finally.*happy*  
  
Sophitia: *wakes up with a start* WAAAH!!!! WHAT are you doing?! *pushes Miroku away*  
  
Miroku: Hey, you curled up by me, and I wasn't about to ruin that.*grinning sheepishly* By the way, Sophitia, will-  
  
Sophitia: *flatly* No.  
  
Miroku: Damn.  
  
Ryoko: Well, it was worth a try, Miroku.*pats him on the shoulder*  
  
Miroku: Hey! Ryoko, will.*Link gives him an evil glare* .erm, never mind. *grins innocently*  
  
Ryoko: -_-;;  
  
Link: Don't talk to my woman or I'll beat you down!!!  
  
Ryoko: O.o Since when am I your woman?  
  
Sophitia: You've been his woman since you two met, don't lie.*grinning at Ryoko in that certain way that is extremely funny and makes her laugh really hard*  
  
Ryoko: *blushing and laughing* No...no, I haven't. *turning very red and grinning widely*  
  
Miroku: See? She's smiling!!! She likes you, Link!!! *poking Ryoko in her sides*  
  
Ryoko: *gets redder, if that's even possible* N-no, I-I d-don't!!! *giggling madly*  
  
Link: *very happy*  
  
Zelda: See?! She's a slut, I tell you, a SLUT!!!!  
  
Ruto: Yeah!!! *agreeing with Zelda for once*  
  
Sophitia: *sighs and grabs Miroku's staff, then sneaks up on Ruto and Zelda and knocks them both out again*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *carries them back to Lady Kaede's hut and leaves them there...again*  
  
Miroku: *continues to poke Ryoko* You like him!! *grinning in an all- knowing manner*  
  
Ryoko: *blushes even redder, then motions for Sophitia to give her Miroku's staff*  
  
Sophitia: *tosses it to Ryoko and giggles*  
  
Ryoko: Stop it!!! *giggles insanely as she hits Miroku over the head with his staff*  
  
Miroku: Owww...*drooling from the huge impact of staff on head*  
  
Ryoko: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! *laughing maniacally*  
  
Link: *looking dazedly at Ryoko* My woman ^_^  
  
Ryoko: -_-;;;;;;;;;;; Stop that...  
  
A certain person's voice: Uhh...whatareyoudoing??  
  
Sophitia: Aww, not her again...  
  
Dani: *walks up to Sango* Uhh...whatareyoudoing?? Do you know him? *points to Miroku* He's cute.  
  
Sango: -_-;;;; *walks away from Dani*  
  
Ryoko: Wow, that's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard from her. It's amazing.  
  
Link: I can believe that. *grins, walks over to Ryoko, and gives her a hug*  
  
Ryoko: O...kay, just this once... *lets Link hug her for about 15 seconds and then lets go, walking toward Dani* Time to die!!!! ^_^ *whacks Dani with a certain pillow that once again has appeared out of nowhere*  
  
Dani: I'm telling my mommy! That hurt......... Uhh.........whatareyoudoing??  
  
Sophitia: Aww, she almost said a whole sentence without saying "whatareyoudoing"...*picks up Miroku's staff and beats Dani with it*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *takes Dani to Lady Kaede's as well*  
  
~*30 minutes later*~  
  
*Everyone was walking through the cave and Ryoko and Link get separated from the group*  
  
Link: Was this Sophitia's doing?  
  
Ryoko: I highly doubt she'd do this in a dark, unknown cave.  
  
Link: Okay...  
  
Link and Ryoko: *slip down a sudden drop in the cave's tunnel* WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: *feels around, since there is no light*  
  
Link: *hears Ryoko moving around* What are you doing now?  
  
Ryoko: Trying to figure out where we are. *feels around for a few more minutes, and discovers that where they are is a circular cavern and the ceiling is unreachable, even when standing on Link's shoulders*  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia! Ganon! Rauru! Inu-Yasha! Sango! Shippo! Kagome! Miroku!  
  
Link: *listens* I don't think they can hear you.  
  
Ryoko: I realize this. *panics and thinks* Great, now I'm stuck with this perverted Hero Of Time...  
  
Link: *thinking* Great, now I'm stuck with Ryoko all alone!  
  
~*15 minutes later*~  
  
Ryoko: *now panicking after feeling three spiders*  
  
Link: I can't see you Ryoko. Are you there? *feels around for Ryoko*  
  
Ryoko: *slaps Link after feeling a hand fall on her* YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Oooooowwwwwwwwwww.....  
  
~*5 minutes later*~  
  
Ryoko: *finally losing it* Link? How long have we been here?  
  
Link: No clue.  
  
Ryoko: I'm scared. Where are you? *feels around for Link*  
  
Link: *jumps in surprise* And you called me a pervert?!?!?!  
  
Ryoko: That was an accident!  
  
Link: Or was it?  
  
Ryoko: *tries to slap Link, but misses due to darkness*  
  
Link: What was that wind that just went by my knee?  
  
Ryoko: I tried to slap you, but I can't see.  
  
Link: Ah.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
*Everyone else is looking all over for Link and Ryoko. Sophitia is yelling her lungs out, while everyone else tries to get her to be quiet*  
  
Sophitia: RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Will you be quiet? There could be anything in here!  
  
Sophitia: But she's my friend! And I can't just whisper her name and expect her to hear me!  
  
Miroku: You should be quiet. A demon could hear you and find us, or Link and Ryoko could respond and a demon could hear them, find them, and then kill them.  
  
Sophitia: But-  
  
Miroku: If you want a demon to find them, then keep yelling. Otherwise, it would be wise to keep our voices down.  
  
Sophitia: *silence*  
  
Inu-Yasha: How is it that we couldn't get her mouth shut?  
  
Sophitia: So what're we gonna do?  
  
*Silence*  
  
Sophitia: You mean none of you had a plan?  
  
*Silence*  
  
Sophitia: Oh this is great.  
  
Sango: Well, we could split up...  
  
Sophitia: If that's what it takes to find them, then I'll do anything.  
  
Shippo: I wanna go with Kagome!  
  
Inu-Yasha: No! I'm going with her!  
  
Everyone: O.o?  
  
Inu-Yasha: She doesn't have a bow or arrows. How is she going to be able to protect herself and Shippo?  
  
Sango: Good point.  
  
Shippo: I wanna go with Sango, because she's got a big boomerang bone!  
  
Inu-Yasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome: *look at Miroku and Sophitia*  
  
Sophitia: *notices this* No! I am not going with him! *points at Miroku*  
  
Miroku: And you would rather go alone?  
  
Sophitia: Yes!  
  
Miroku: And what would you do if you found a demon?  
  
Sophitia: ...  
  
Miroku: And what if you find Link and Ryoko dead?  
  
Sophitia: Probably have the same reaction I'd have if I was with anyone else, which I don't even wanna think about what would happen!  
  
Miroku: The point is, none of us should go alone.  
  
Sophitia: Why should I go with you?!?!  
  
Miroku: Because Shippo needs Sango's protection, and Kagome... well... *looks hopeful*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sessho-Maru would be my best friend before I let you go alone with Kagome!  
  
Miroku: *turns to Sophitia* There, you see. And if I go with Inu-Yasha, we'll end up killing each other.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I'd be the one doing the killing! I can kill you so easily.  
  
Miroku: I could kill you faster.  
  
Sango: Okay! Stop. I'll go with Shippo, Inu-Yasha and Kagome will go, and you two will go. *points at Sophitia and Miroku* No questions asked.  
  
Sophitia: Or I can go with Sango and Shippo can go with Miroku!  
  
Shippo: Okay!  
  
Inu-Yasha: That won't work either. Sango can fight against anything that comes close or stays far away. Miroku can only use his staff. Shippo could be dead by the time a demon gets close.  
  
Sophitia: Can't Miroku use his hellhole?  
  
Inu-Yasha: No. Naraku set up a trap not too long ago and it resulted in Miroku's hand getting wounded, meaning he can't use it or it will open more, causing him to die sooner.  
  
Sophitia: What a way to shut down a good weapon...  
  
Sango: In any case, Sophitia can most likely help Miroku a lot more than Shippo can. So it will be better if you to go. Are you good with any weapons?  
  
Sophitia: *smiles* Numchucks.  
  
Sango: *hands her some* I've never used them before, so they should be in good condition.  
  
Sophitia: Cool!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *picks up three sticks* Shippo, light these.  
  
Shippo: *uses foxfire to light sticks*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *hands one to Sango, Miroku, and Kagome, then puts Kagome on his back* Feh. See you all later if your weak selves can last that long.  
  
Kagome: Don't make me say the s-word.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *runs in one direction*  
  
Sango: Come on Shippo. Good luck, Sophitia. *walks away with Shippo*  
  
Sophitia: *watches everyone leave and thinks* Great, now I'm stuck with this perverted monk. *sighs in frustration*  
  
Miroku: *watches Sophitia and thinks* Great, now I'm stuck with Sophitia! Lucky me! *smiles to self*  
  
Sophitia: What is that smile for?  
  
Miroku: *stops smiling* Nothing.  
  
Sophitia: *sighs*  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Ryoko: *sitting next to Link* Link, we may never see Sophitia or Miroku or Sango or Shippo or Inu-Yasha or Kagome ever again.  
  
Link: Look at the bright side.  
  
Ryoko: *looks into darkness* What bright side?  
  
Link: We won't see Ruto or Zelda or Dani ever again either.  
  
Ryoko: We may never see Ganon and Rauru's wedding.  
  
Link: *laughs*  
  
Ryoko: *gasps* We won't even see each other ever again!  
  
Link: *stops laughing* That is a bad thought.  
  
Ryoko: *hugs Link*  
  
Link: Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: *silence*  
  
Link: *millions of dirty thoughts go through head* Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: *silence*  
  
Link: *dirty thoughts come to an end* Ryoko, are you asleep?  
  
Ryoko: Mmph...  
  
Link: *sighs* Go figure. She probably doesn't know what she's doing.  
  
Ryoko: Yes I do. And I'm not asleep. I'm just thinking.  
  
Link: About what?  
  
Ryoko: About- *stops suddenly, then reaches for neck* AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia's spike chain. She was letting me wear it. I don't have it with me. She's gonna kill me when she finds out.  
  
Link: No, she won't. She probably hasn't even thought about it.  
  
Ryoko: My bracelet is gone, too.  
  
Link: Don't worry.  
  
Ryoko: And my shirt is gone, too.  
  
Link: Really? *sounds hopeful*  
  
Ryoko: I was kidding.  
  
Link: Oh. *disappointed*  
  
Ryoko: Do you think they're worried about us?  
  
Link: Sure. And I'll bet Sophitia is so worried that she wouldn't notice if Miroku grabbed her.  
  
Ryoko: *giggles*  
  
(A/N: Let's test that theory, shall we?)  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Sophitia: *scared out of her mind* Where is she?  
  
Miroku: I'm not sure.  
  
Sophitia: *grabs torch away from Miroku and bends over a rock to see behind it*  
  
Miroku: *notices his open opportunity*  
  
Sophitia: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns around* Miroku! How could you even think of such a thing at a time like this?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Miroku: *looks nervous*  
  
Sophitia: *jumps towards Miroku, who runs away* Get back here! *swings torch at Miroku*  
  
(A/N: Nope, Link stands corrected...)  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome: *hears an echo of Sophitia scream*  
  
Kagome: Was that Sophitia?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sounded like it. I was waiting for that scream.  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha!  
  
Inu-Yasha: What? You didn't think that Miroku could stand not being perverted, did you?  
  
Kagome: No... but what if it was a demon?  
  
Inu-Yasha: I highly doubt that. She doesn't seem the type to scream because of a demon, at least not that loud.  
  
Kagome: But Inu-Yasha!  
  
Inu-Yasha: If she screams again, we'll go back. Not even Shippo and Myoga could scream that loud, combined.  
  
Kagome: Okay...  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Ryoko: Did you hear that?  
  
Link: It sounded like a scream.  
  
Ryoko: I think it was... Sophitia!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Sounds like my theory was wrong about her and Miroku.  
  
Ryoko: Guess so. Sophitia would never scream that loud even if she found a demon.  
  
Link: I didn't think she seemed like the type.  
  
Ryoko: *smells something odd* What's that smell?  
  
Link: *sniffs air* No clue.  
  
Ryoko: *sniffs air* It smells like, like... BLOOD! *puts hand to shoulder, where she has felt a sharp pain for quite a while and sniffs hand* My shoulder's bleeding!  
  
Link: How?  
  
Ryoko: I don't know. It doesn't feel too bad.  
  
Link: Are you okay?  
  
Ryoko: I just said it didn't feel too bad, didn't I?  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Sophitia: *stops running and tries to catch breath*  
  
Miroku: *stops as well and looks around* Hey, what is that? *picks something up*  
  
Sophitia: *walks over to Miroku* Let me see. *recognizes item* Oh, no.  
  
Miroku: What?  
  
Sophitia: That's my spike chain I let Ryoko wear! Where did you find that?  
  
Miroku: Right here. *points at ground*  
  
Sophitia: Y-Y-You find that near that puddle of blood?  
  
Miroku: Uh-oh.  
  
Sophitia: *panicking* Where is she? Where is Ryoko?  
  
Miroku: I wish I could tell you.  
  
Sophitia: Ryoko!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Silence*  
  
Miroku: I'm sorry.  
  
Sophitia: *collapses onto knees*  
  
Miroku: Sophitia...  
  
Sophitia: Leave me alone Miroku!  
  
Miroku: I sense demon energy somewhere near here.  
  
Sophitia: Then run if you want to.  
  
Miroku: But-  
  
Sophitia: I'm not leaving without Ryoko!  
  
Miroku: But she's gone. We can't help that. *kneels down and puts hand on Sophitia's shoulder*  
  
Sophitia: *leans on Miroku* She can't be dead.  
  
Miroku: *tries to help Sophitia up*  
  
Sophitia: *stands, walks a few steps, then collapses and falls down a drop in the cave wall, and brings Miroku down with her*  
  
Sophitia and Miroku: *slide down to... wherever*  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Link: Ryoko, are you asleep this time?  
  
Ryoko: No, Link. I'm not.  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Ryoko: *sees a light glowing slightly, then coming closer and bigger quickly* What's that?  
  
Link: I don't know...  
  
Ryoko: *keeps staring at light, which is hurting her eyes after being in the dark for so long* I think it's... it's...  
  
Link: It's a torch! *jumps up to catch it before it hits the ground*  
  
Ryoko: *blinks in the light* But where did it come from?  
  
Link: No clue.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Sophitia: WHERE ARE WE GOING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Miroku: We may just keep falling forever until my hellhole swallows us!  
  
Sophitia: WELL THERE'S A NICE THOUGHT MIROKU!!! WE'VE ONLY BEEN GOING FOR 30 SECONDS, NOT AN HOUR!!!!!!! AND WE'RE SLIDING, NOT FALLING!!!!  
  
Miroku: It's just a theory!  
  
Miroku and Sophitia: *finally stop sliding and fall for a few seconds*  
  
Miroku: *falls into a small cavern with a hard ground and is dimly lit* I know I bruised something...  
  
Sophitia: *lands on Miroku* Owww....  
  
Miroku: Gee, Sophitia, I didn't know you cared.  
  
Sophitia: Shut up. *stands up in pain*  
  
Soft Voice: Sophitia...?  
  
Sophitia: Huh, Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: *voice is no longer soft* Sophitia!  
  
Sophitia: Ryoko!  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: *hug* (A/N: What? They're friends, they missed each other.)  
  
Ryoko: I thought I wouldn't see you again!  
  
Sophitia: I thought you were dead!  
  
Link: Don't I get a hug?  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: *jump and break apart in shock*  
  
Ryoko: No.  
  
Link: Why?  
  
Sophitia: *hugs Miroku*  
  
Ryoko and Link: Woah.  
  
Sophitia: Thank you, Miroku.  
  
Miroku: For what? What did I do?  
  
Sophitia: If you never would've grabbed me, I wouldn't have chased you around the cave, meaning you never would've found my spike chain next to the blood, meaning I would've never collapsed, meaning we wouldn't have fallen down here and found Ryoko and Link!  
  
Ryoko and Link: O.O?  
  
Miroku: Uh... *blinks in confusion and thinking* How did she connect all that together in such a short amount of time? *then he realized he was being hugged for it, so he hugged her back*  
  
Sophitia: *blink blink* Wait a minute. *pulls away from Miroku* I can't believe I just said that!  
  
Ryoko: I was thinking the same thing...  
  
Miroku: Did you mean that?  
  
Sophitia: *still can't believe how she lost control of herself* Yes. *blushes* Wait... no! I mean... Argh! I don't know any more!  
  
Ryoko: *takes advantage of the moment* Awww.......... How cute. Sophitia has a crush on the monk! *gets childish face and pokes Sophitia's sides*  
  
Sophitia: *not effected by the poking* No I don't!  
  
Ryoko: You're blushing!  
  
Sophitia: No I'm not!  
  
Link: Looks like Miroku's got a girlfriend!  
  
Sophitia: *looks at Link, then Ryoko, then Link, then Ryoko...* I'm sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt anything here.  
  
Ryoko: *blushes* You weren't interrupting anything.  
  
Miroku: I think we were.  
  
Link: You did.  
  
Ryoko: No they didn't! *looks around* Miroku, where's your staff?  
  
Miroku: *grabs staff, which was behind him* Not this time!  
  
Ryoko: Where's my pillow?  
  
Sophitia: AAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Ryoko! The least you can do is wait until we get out of here! Miroku and me have nowhere to go when you *CENSORED*!  
  
Link and Miroku: O.O  
  
Ryoko: *shocked* Sophitia!  
  
Sophitia: Oops, sorry. ^-^;; Lost control of my tongue again. *covers mouth*  
  
Ryoko: Only a little bit!  
  
Sophitia: *laughs nervously, as the cavern is made of rock and has absolutely no room to run away* Am I in trouble?  
  
Ryoko: *glares* Yes!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!  
  
The end... for now.  
  
So... What punishment does Ryoko have in store for Sophitia? Will Sophitia be punished? Will the four "innocent" (A/N: innocent my ass...) victims ever be found? Does Miroku like Sophitia's perverse comment because it might possibly show that she also has a perverted side? (Sophitia: I do not!) Will Ryoko and Sophitia ever fall in love with Link and Miroku?  
  
All these questions will be answered next time on Zelda Meets Inu-Yasha! (well... maybe not the last question...)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
REVIEW!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miroku: I am open to accept any reviews from any of you fans out there!  
  
Link: Me too!  
  
Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Zelda, Rauru, Ganon, Ruto, Zelda, and Dani: Us too!  
  
Sophitia: This is our story!  
  
Ryoko: You're not allowed to have reviews!  
  
Link: But if it weren't for us, you wouldn't even have a story.  
  
Miroku: Besides, if people do send a review to us, you'll have to let us answer.  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: Says who?  
  
Kagome: Says the rulebook of writing fan fiction and reading and responding to reviews.  
  
Ruto: See? *points to book titled "The Rulebook Of Writing Fan Fiction And Reading And Responding To Reviews"*  
  
Zelda: *takes book away* That is so cliché. *opens book* Hey, this is kind of good. *reads* 


	8. The Cavern

IMPORTANT! (well, kind of):  
Ryoko: Since ff.net will no longer show asterisks (those little star things), we have now begun to use parenthesis to show actions. Like this:  
(is waving to show example of how an actions will now be displayed)  
I'm pretty sure you all would've figured it out, but we thought we should inform you anyway. And the credit of using the "find and replace" method on the word document goes to Sophitia. It took her a whole 45 seconds to replace all those asterisks.

* * *

Disclaimer:  
Shippo: Let me get this straight. Now you're paying me to do a disclaimer?  
Sophitia: (nods) One 10 pound bag of candy for every disclaimer you do.  
Shippo: Okay! Ahem. Sophitia and Ryoko do not own me or characters on Inu-Yasha or on the Zelda games. We're just making temporary visits in their closets.

* * *

To our loyal fans: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's our responses:  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
To Zelda-Yasha ½:  
  
Ryoko: We're glad you like the fic. Actually, Sophitia has started a more serious version of the fic in story format. When she gets more added, we'll have that posted as well.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
To Sugarmast15:  
  
Sophitia: O.O Yes . . . Inuyasha and Link IshouldI get into a fight. We'll try to work that into what we added. Maybe we could make one of them die . . .  
  
Inuyasha: You're going down, fairy boy!  
  
Link: After you, dog shit!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
To Pharohman227XG:  
  
Sophitia: (hands him a tissue) Thank you!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
To uriko-3000:  
  
Ryoko: We love our fic, too. We're not sure if we'll make more, but we both have our own fanfics that need to be reviewed. (smiles hopefully)  
  
Miroku: Will you bear my child?  
  
Sophitia: (swats)  
  
Miroku: What? She kissed me. It's only proper that I return the favor?  
  
Ryoko: She kissed Link, too. Are you IbothI going to return the favor at the same time?  
  
Miroku: (shudders) I will not have a threesome unless it involves me and two other women.  
  
Sophitia and Ryoko: (sweatdrop)  
  
Sophitia: Anyway, I don't think we can fit in some Link/Kagome fluff. Wouldn't sit well with Ryoko.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
To Ermanil Luinedhel Elfobbit:  
  
Sophitia: (trying to pronounce name) Erm . . . an . . . (sighs) Can we just call you "Erm"?  
  
Ryoko: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry about the perverse parts of the story, but as a fan of Miroku, you should know that there can't be perverse parts when he's there, especially with a lot of women.  
  
Miroku: It doesn't matter how many women there are. (gropes Sophitia) As long as Sophitia's here, she can help the put out the fires raging in my soul, begging for passion.  
  
Sophitia: (pulls out fire extinguisher) I'll be glad to help with that fire. Just say so.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
To Just a simple reviewer:  
  
Ryoko: Yeah, there aren't that many Zelda/Inuyasha crossovers, are there?  
  
Sophitia: And no, I will not fall in love with Miroku.  
  
Random friend named Glorna: Too late for that.  
  
Ryoko: Hey! You're not aloud here until later! Though I agree with you . . .   
  
Sophitia: I wish we would've waited, too. But then again, I don't wanna drop in on IthatI scene . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
To SomeGuy28:  
  
Sophitia: (tears of happiness in eyes) Finally, someone who understands my need to hit Miroku . . .  
  
Miroku: O.O This guy enjoys watching me get beaten by a 5-foot teenager?!  
  
Sophitia: I am NOT only 5 feet high . . . Okay, maybe I am, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!  
  
Miroku: . . . You can't.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
To Kirby3:  
  
Ryoko: happiest  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
To Karigan:  
  
Ryoko: You want him? Take him.  
  
Link: Hey!  
  
Sophitia: You can't do that. Your snugglebunny would be very lonely without his Ryoko.

* * *

Okay, now here's a little flashback from our last chapter:  
  
Ryoko: Where's my pillow?  
  
Sophitia: AAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Ryoko! The least you can do is wait until we get out of here! Miroku and me have nowhere to go when you (CENSORED)!  
  
Link and Miroku: O.O  
  
Ryoko: (shocked) Sophitia!  
  
Sophitia: Oops, sorry. -;; Lost control of my tongue again. (covers mouth)  
  
Ryoko: Only a little bit!  
  
Sophitia: (laughs nervously, as the cavern is made of rock and has absolutely no room to run away) Am I in trouble?  
  
Ryoko: Yes!

* * *

On with the fanfic.  
  
Chapter 8: The Cavern

* * *

Miroku: And you accuse me of being perverted?  
  
Ryoko: Trust me Miroku, she's had plenty of dirty thoughts go through her head. You're not the only one.  
  
Sophitia: ;; I don't know what you're talking about Ryoko... (growing more nervous)  
  
Miroku: (looks at Sophitia, then at Ryoko) Tell me of this.  
  
Sophitia: No, Ryoko!!!!! I'm begging you!! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: No I didn't.  
  
Sophitia: (thinks and realizes she's right) Well, please don't tell!!! Especially him!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: And why not, Sophitia?  
  
Sophitia: Because then I have no excuse to call him a perverted monk!  
  
Ryoko: Is this a problem?  
  
Sophitia: It is to me!!!!! Please don't say anything!!!  
  
Ryoko: But what if I just happen to lose control of my tongue?  
  
Sophitia: Ryoko, please! I'll do anything!  
  
Ryoko: (now her attention is caught) Anything, huh?  
  
Sophitia: (thinks) Yes. Anything.  
  
Ryoko: Anything?  
  
Sophitia: (wondering if she will regret her words) As long is it's nothing too bad. Like anything worse than the ways you tormented me on our first day here. (shudders)  
  
Ryoko: So I guess French kissing Miroku for two minutes wouldn't be that bad compared to everything else.  
  
Sophitia: Is there anything else to that?  
  
Ryoko: You have to at least look like you're enjoying it.  
  
Sophitia: If that's what it takes to keep you quiet.  
  
Ryoko: Do it and I will never say anything about your bad thoughts and dreams again, unless of course you really push it.  
  
Sophitia: Okay, I guess...  
  
Ryoko: But I think it's up to Miroku. Let's see what he wants.  
  
Miroku: Well, I think I'd rather hear about her dirty mind instead so she has no reason to call me a perverted monk.  
  
Sophitia: -.-;;  
  
Ryoko: Well, if that's what he wants... (shrugs shoulders)  
  
Sophitia: Wait! Miroku, you don't want to hear about it!  
  
Miroku: But I think I do...  
  
Sophitia: I beg you!  
  
Miroku: O.o Well this is very odd...  
  
Sophitia: Ryoko, please change your mind. I'm sorry! What I said just slipped out! You know me! I can't control what I say sometimes!  
  
Ryoko: Nope. I want to see you go through with this.  
  
Sophitia: Why?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ryoko: I want to see you suffer.  
  
Sophitia: --;; Wasn't worrying about you suffering enough??  
  
Ryoko: Yes. But I said I wanted to see you suffer. You never listen, do you?  
  
Miroku: I've decided I want to hear the stories.  
  
Link: (thinking) This is all very interesting...  
  
Sophitia: Please Miroku!  
  
Miroku: Two minutes is not enough.  
  
Sophitia: Then I'll raise it to three.  
  
Miroku: Sorry.  
  
Sophitia: Four?  
  
Miroku: Nope. My minds made up.  
  
Sophitia: Five! And that's as high as I'll go!  
  
Miroku: Ummm...... Deal.  
  
Ryoko: I've never seen you so desperate to keep something quiet.  
  
Link: I didn't know she could get desperate.  
  
Sophitia: First, Ryoko has to promise not mention this under any circumstances!  
  
Ryoko: Hey, you're not the one settling things here. I am. And I say I will use this against you only if you really push your luck.  
  
Sophitia: Okay, fine.  
  
Miroku and Sophitia: (kiss)  
  
(1 minute later)  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia! I said to try to look like you're enjoying it!  
  
Sophitia: (breaks away from Miroku) Hey, I'm trying! I'd like to see you do it!  
  
Ryoko: Well, we can tell stories...  
  
Sophitia: (kisses Miroku, and tries to appear to enjoy it, which takes a lot of effort)  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Ryoko: Okay, time's up!  
  
Sophitia: (breaks away) Well, at least that was a little more bearable...  
  
Ryoko: You two looked so cute together!  
  
Sophitia: Shut up Ryoko!  
  
Link: I wish someone would kiss me like that. (looks at Ryoko)  
  
Ryoko: No.  
  
Sophitia: She's saving her kiss for when I'm not around to make comments.  
  
Ryoko: Quiet.  
  
Miroku: Shouldn't we begin to worry about how we're getting out of here?  
  
Ryoko: Good point. (looks at walls that she was never able to see before Sophitia and Miroku showed up) They're smooth. We'll never be able to climb out.  
  
Sophitia: We should stand on each other's shoulders, and the one on top could reach as high as they can and try to see a way out.  
  
Ryoko: Okay, who goes on bottom?  
  
Miroku: I will, then Link, then one of you two.  
  
Ryoko: Okay, I weigh more. Sophitia can stand on my shoulders.  
  
(One hour later)  
  
(Miroku, Link, Ryoko, and Sophitia finally stand on each other's shoulders)  
  
Sophitia: (holds up torch) I don't see a top!  
  
Miroku: Sorry...  
  
Link, Ryoko, and Sophitia: Huh?  
  
Miroku: Sorry... (collapses onto knees)  
  
Link, Ryoko, and Sophitia: (fall) AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Link: (lands next to Miroku)  
  
Ryoko: (lands on Link)  
  
Sophitia: (still falling)  
  
Miroku: (catches Sophitia) Hey, look what I found.  
  
Sophitia: Owww........ (opens eyes and sees purple robes) AAHHH!!!! (tries to roll over, and ends up falling on the cave floor)  
  
Ryoko: Okay, that eliminates the let's-climb-out-of-this-cavern plan.  
  
Sophitia: Only one thing left to do. Inuyasha!!!! SANGO!!!! KAGOME!!!! SHIP-!!!!  
  
Miroku: (covers Sophitia's mouth) Remember our talk about demons finding us?  
  
Sophitia: Oh, Ite, I orot. (can't talk because Miroku's hand is covering her mouth)  
  
Ryoko: Miroku, remove your hand.  
  
Miroku: (uncovers Sophitia's mouth) What did you say?  
  
Sophitia: I said "Oh, right. I forgot."  
  
Ryoko: So what are we going to do? Just sit here and wait for someone to find us by chance?  
  
Miroku: We're gonna have to.  
  
Sophitia: So we're either going to die of thirst or starvation or be killed by demons, is that it?  
  
Miroku: Or the cave could collapse, or my hellhole will devour us all, or we might be found.  
  
Ryoko: --;; Both of you are just two rays of sunshine today, aren't you?  
  
Sophitia and Miroku: (smile innocently)  
  
Link: (sits down) This is just great. I'm going to die here, just waiting for someone to find us.  
  
Ryoko: You're not the only one.  
  
Sophitia: (sits down also) I'm tired. I was sleeping fine this morning until Miroku woke me up.  
  
Miroku: Sorry, but you were freezing.  
  
Sophitia: I meant when you talked.  
  
Miroku: Oh.  
  
Ryoko: So you're madder at him for waking you up then you are him putting his arm around you?  
  
Sophitia: I'm tired. I can't help it.  
  
Link: (gets an idea) Hey, Sophitia. That was you who screamed sometime before you and Miroku fell down here, right?  
  
Sophitia: Huh? (remembers) Oh, yeah. Miroku grabbed me. (glares at Miroku) Why?  
  
Link: Miroku, if you grab her again, maybe she'll scream again and Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango and Shippo will hear her.  
  
Sophitia: (jumps away) NO!  
  
Miroku: It's for a good cause.  
  
Ryoko: Miroku, leave her alone. She's not going to scream when she expects it.  
  
Miroku: (disappointed)  
  
Sophitia: (grateful) Thank you Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: Don't mention it.  
  
Sophitia: Okay. (sits down)  
  
Link: Is it just me, or does it seem to be getting darker down here?  
  
Ryoko: You're right.  
  
Miroku: The torch is going out!  
  
Everyone: (watches the light go out, then sit in darkness)  
  
Sophitia: Great. (stands) Where is everyone?  
  
Link: I'm right here. (reaches out) Who's this?  
  
Ryoko: (shrieks) That's me!  
  
Link: Sorry.  
  
Sophitia: Miroku? Where are you?  
  
(Silence)  
  
Sophitia: Oh boy. (reaches out and feels something hairy) Miroku, please tell me this is you.  
  
Miroku: Why? Do you want me within an arms reach?  
  
Sophitia: Actually, I want to make sure it's you and not some demon. (runs fingers through hair and feels a ponytail) Only one way to find out... (yanks ponytail)  
  
Miroku: OW!  
  
Sophitia: Yeah, that's you. (sits down)  
  
Ryoko: Now what?  
  
Sophitia: We can yell for help.  
  
Miroku: We'll wait for a day first.  
  
Ryoko: Oh that's just great. (hears a low and quiet rumble) What was that?  
  
Sophitia: My stomach. I just remembered I didn't eat anything for a while.  
  
Miroku: Well, I would make fish sticks with you...  
  
Sophitia: You're not funny.  
  
Miroku: Sorry.  
  
Ryoko: So we start at the beginning.  
  
Link: Look at the bright side.  
  
Ryoko: What's that?  
  
Link: You can still torment Sophitia.  
  
Sophitia: Please don't.  
  
Ryoko: Link...  
  
Link: Yeah?  
  
Ryoko: Where do you think you're putting your hand?  
  
Link: Heh, sorry.  
  
Sophitia: Admit it, Ryoko. If Miroku and I weren't here, you'd let his hand stay there.  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia...  
  
Sophitia: Is that a cut-it-out voice, or a shut-up-or-I'll-make-you-miserable voice?  
  
Ryoko: Closer to the second one.  
  
Sophitia: Okay.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Inuyasha: I don't like this. It's way too quiet.  
  
Kagome: You don't think something happened, do you?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not sure.  
  
Sango: Inuyasha? Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Sango?  
  
Shippo: Miroku and Sophitia are gone too!  
  
Kagome: WHAT?!  
  
Shippo: We heard Sophitia scream and Sango said Miroku grabbed her and she wanted to help Sophitia and now they're gone!  
  
Inuyasha: Did you check all over the cave?  
  
Sango: We've probably found every cavern except the one they're in.  
  
Kagome: Let's stay together this time. We can't afford to lose each other now.  
  
Sango: Okay.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Sophitia: (half asleep) Mmph... Miroku?  
  
Ryoko: (listens)  
  
Miroku: What?  
  
Sophitia: Get your hand off my leg.  
  
Miroku: (removes hand)  
  
Ryoko: Miroku, leave her alone.  
  
Sophitia: He's not going to listen Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: Well, it's worth a try.  
  
Sophitia: What happened to Link?  
  
Ryoko: Link, are you asleep?  
  
Link: Well, I was.  
  
Sophitia: (moves away from where she thinks Miroku is, then runs into someone else) Who is this?  
  
Ryoko: Me.  
  
Sophitia: Well why are we all sitting so close together?  
  
Ryoko: Move over and you won't have that problem.  
  
Sophitia: I'll be leaning up against Miroku then.  
  
Ryoko: Well, then, Link, move over.  
  
Link: (moves over)  
  
Ryoko: (moves over a little bit)  
  
Sophitia: Move over Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Okay. (moves over) There, I moved over.  
  
Sophitia: (moves over, then runs into someone) Miroku, you said you moved over!  
  
Miroku: You're the one who didn't tell me how far to go.  
  
Sophitia: Well move over more.  
  
Miroku: Okay. (starts to move over)  
  
Sophitia: Let go of me first.  
  
Ryoko: This is very interesting to listen to.  
  
Link: I agree.  
  
Sophitia and Miroku: (finally move over enough so everyone has room)  
  
Sophitia: I'm going to sleep now. Do not disturb. (directs last comment to Miroku)  
  
Miroku: Okay, okay.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Link: (feels something fall against him) Ryoko?  
  
(Silence)  
  
Link: (feels around, and finds out it is indeed, Ryoko, and then is happy that she was asleep)  
  
Miroku: She asleep?  
  
Link: Yeah.  
  
Miroku: I wonder if Sophitia is...  
  
Sophitia: I'm not.  
  
Miroku: Okay.  
  
Sophitia: Where is Ryoko?  
  
Link: Leaning on my shoulder.  
  
Sophitia: Too bad I can't see that.  
  
Miroku: Are you cold, Sophitia?  
  
Sophitia: No, so don't try anything.  
  
Miroku: Okay...  
  
Link: If we wake up and we're still not found, we're calling for help.  
  
Miroku: That would be fine with me.  
  
Link: (after a few minutes, he falls asleep, resting his head on Ryoko's)  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Sophitia: (feels something move up against her) Miroku...  
  
Miroku: I'm just making sure you're comfortable.  
  
Sophitia: (sighs)  
  
Miroku: Do you want me to go?  
  
Sophitia: No. I'm cold.  
  
Miroku: (puts arm around Sophitia)  
  
Sophitia: (leans against Miroku) Say anything to Ryoko and I will have to kill you.  
  
Miroku: Okay.  
  
Miroku and Sophitia: (eventually fall asleep)  
  
Ryoko: (opens eyes and grins)  
  
(Two hours later)  
  
Miroku: (wakes up and senses a demon-and-human aura)  
  
Link: (whispers) What's that sound?  
  
Miroku: (whispers) It's Inuyasha. I think they found us.  
  
Link: Finally…  
  
Miroku: (whispers) Quiet. You'll wake them up.  
  
Ryoko: I'm already awake. What about Sophitia?  
  
Miroku: (pretends he doesn't know) I don't know.  
  
Ryoko: Well, is she still leaning against you?  
  
Miroku: (pretends to not know what she's talking about) I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Ryoko: She fell asleep while leaning against you.  
  
Miroku: How did you know? I mean, what makes you say that?  
  
Ryoko: I heard you two.  
  
Miroku: Weren't you asleep?  
  
Ryoko: I was faking it.  
  
Miroku: Why?  
  
Ryoko: No clue.  
  
Miroku: Don't say anything to her. She'll think I told you.  
  
Ryoko: Okay, fine.  
  
Link: So you leaned against me when you were awake?  
  
Ryoko: (blushes and glad it's dark) Only because I knew you would think I was asleep.  
  
Link: Oh. (disappointed)  
  
Sophitia: Yeah right.  
  
Ryoko: Gah! (surprised)  
  
Miroku: Who could've seen that coming?  
  
Link: I could.  
  
Sophitia: Thanks for waking me up… (yawns and rubs eyes)  
  
Ryoko: Out of curiosity, when did you wake up?  
  
Sophitia: When Miroku forgot to keep his voice down, which was before he said "What makes you say that?" (yawns) Why?  
  
Ryoko: No reason.  
  
Sophitia: Did something happen? (hears voice from above)  
  
Inuyasha: Are you all down there?  
  
Link: Yes!  
  
Ryoko: You yelled in my ear.  
  
Link: Sorry.

* * *

Review!

* * *


	9. The Rescue

Sophitia: SIT YOUR ANUS DOWN AND READ THIS BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT!  
  
Ryoko: Well, maybe it's not _that_ important, but we felt like saying that anyway. So now that we've got your attention, why don't you read what we have to say anyway?  
  
Glorna: Hey! I started that saying in "Storms"!  
  
Sophitia: We know, we just felt like saying it now since you come in later chapters and therefore are unable to claim the phrase.  
…  
Hey! You're not supposed to be here!  
  
Ryoko: -.-;; Can we _please_ get on with it?  
  
Sophitia: Anyway…we've talked amongst ourselves-  
  
Ryoko: More like you decided it yourself without consulting me and I'm just here waiting for the fanfic to continue.  
  
Sophitia: -_and_ we've both reached an agreement that we should be able to squeeze in a few more characters. This is where you (the reviewer) come in. We are allowing the first five reviewers who ask to be characters in our story. Just state your character's name, age, and gender. We will find a role for you to play and put you in how we see fit.  
  
Ryoko: But please remember that you will NOT be in the next couple of chapters. This fanfic is already up to page 74 according to Sophitia's copy and chapter eight (excluding our comments and review replies) ended at page 50. So we have a little ways to go.  
  
Sophitia: Also, please be nice to Shippo. We figured that this could be a good way to get a playmate for him, even if it's just for a little while.  
  
Ryoko: We need three more people, as the first two will be tigerwolfgal and Pharohman227XG. The latter being _very_ persistent when asking.  
  
Sophitia: "Persistent" is right. I don't know how many times he's IMed me, asking if he could be a character in the fanfic. (A/N: Just kidding!!! ;;)  
  
Ryoko: We will continue on with the disclaimer and such now. Just remember that if you request, please do not request a certain role for your character. We are the ones with the author powers and we control your fate. And we will give credit to the people who want to be characters. (Ex.: your pen name = "character name")

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Shippo: Ryoko and Sophitia do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha and Zelda, but they do own themselves and Sophitia _did_ own the bag of candy she just now handed to be until she handed it to me.

* * *

Review response thingies:  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**To Pharohman227XG:  
**  
Sophitia: In case you missed our announcement, then read back and you will find that you will be a character in our fanfic.  
  
Ryoko: And we're still glad that you still like it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**To Sugarmaster15:**  
  
Sophitia (for reviews on chapters 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7): Whoa, too many greats...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**To tigerwolfgal:  
**  
Review #1:  
Miroku: (hugs Sophitia) Yes, we do make a great pair, don't we?  
  
Sophitia: I hate you -.-;;  
  
Link: (walks in carrying Ryoko) Of course, we're the better couple.  
  
Miroku: Are you kidding? Your perverted antics are only imitations of mine.  
  
Link: I was in love with Ryoko before you even met Sophitia.  
  
Miroku: I've been dreaming of a lovely, yet mysterious and unnamed woman since I was thirteen and I've been in love with her since. It just so happens that I recently met the "woman of my dreams."  
  
Link: Keep talking and I'll make sure the only thing you can do is dream…  
  
Sophitia: Meaning what?  
  
Link: I have no clue. That just popped into my head.  
  
Review #2:  
Ryoko: Same with you. Check the above announcement and you'll see that you will be a character.  
  
Review #3:  
Sophitia: Hm…  
  
Ryoko: Honestly, we can't tell you if you can or can't make a story like ours.  
  
Sophitia: But if you do and decide to post it, please give us credit somewhere on the fanfic (by linking back to our fanfic) and send us the link to it. And when you send the link, either post it in a review or e-mail since Ryoko is the only one who has the password to our e-mail account and she is not online often enough.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**To Sugarmaster15 (again):  
**(A/N: We cracked up at your last review.)  
Miroku: I doubt this applies to Link, but _I_ will at least get some soon. After all, I have yet to fail at seducing a woman I truly desire.  
  
Ryoko: Miroku, sleeping with a prostitute hardly counts as "seducing."  
  
Miroku: I wasn't talking about prostitutes. I was talking about the young, innocent, noble ladies of the village.  
  
Ryoko: Not innocent anymore, are they?  
  
Miroku: I dare say they are not. And Sophitia, though quite stubborn, will soon feel the effects of my charm in her lower regions.  
  
Sophitia: (beats him down with the untransformed Tetsusaiga)  
  
Link: Wait, what do you mean by "I doubt this applies to Link"?  
  
Miroku: I meant that you have yet to make any progress with Ryoko and I doubt you ever will at the rate you're going, you inexperienced elf.  
  
Link: With that confidence you wouldn't mind making a bet then, would you? If I seduce Ryoko first, then you have to cut off your hands.  
  
Miroku: Fine. And _when_ I seduce Sophitia before you can even get Ryoko to like you, then you have to stay away from Ryoko for all eternity.  
  
Link: Deal.  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: O.O

* * *

**Flashback from last chapter:  
**  
Sophitia: Did something happen? (hears voice from above)  
  
Inuyasha: Are you all down there?  
  
Link: Yes!  
  
Ryoko: You yelled in my ear.  
  
Link: Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 9  
The Rescue

* * *

Ryoko: Inuyasha! What took you so long?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: The four of you are so far down it took a few minutes to catch your scent! So shut up already!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: (holds out a torch) Can all of you see this?!  
  
Ryoko: Yes!  
  
Link: I can't see it through my left eye!  
  
Ryoko: (exasperated sigh) Move your hand Link.  
  
Link: (moves hand) What a woman.  
  
Sophitia: You two make such a good pair.  
  
Ryoko: Shut up Sophitia.  
  
Inuyasha: (lands on the cavern floor) Sounds like all of you got along well.  
  
Link: In a way.  
  
Inuyasha: Has Miroku behaved? (looks at Miroku)  
  
Link: In a way.  
  
Inuyasha: (glares at Miroku, then turns to Sophitia) Did he do anything to you?  
  
Sophitia: (thinks) No, nothing too bad.  
  
Link: In a way, nothing too bad.  
  
Ryoko: (hits Link) Do you have to keep saying that?  
  
Link: In a w- (looks at Ryoko's glare) Never mind.  
  
Inuyasha: I can take two at a time. Sophitia, Ryoko, get on my back and hold on.  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: (get on Inuyasha's back and hold on (A/N: ;;))  
  
Inuyasha: (jumps for a couple of minutes, then reaches the top)  
  
Ryoko and Sophitia: (get off Inuyasha's back)  
  
Inuyasha: (jumps back down)  
  
Sango: So… how was your day?  
  
Ryoko: Well, if you don't count being stuck in a cavern with two perverts and one of your best friends who also loves to torment you, then losing the only light you have, then sitting next to a pervert in the dark, then I'd say this day was just great.  
  
Sango: Is that how it was for Sophitia, too, or just you?  
  
Sophitia: Both of us.  
  
Kagome: (gasps) You sat next to Miroku in the dark? Do you know what you were risking?  
  
Sango: Link doesn't seem that pure either.  
  
Miroku and Link: We heard that!  
  
Ryoko, Sophitia, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome: (jump as Inuyasha appears with Miroku and Link)  
  
Link: I'm not that perverted!  
  
Miroku: Neither am I!  
  
Everyone except Miroku: (fall down anime style) Oh, yeah, we believe that.  
  
Miroku: -.-;;  
  
Inuyasha: So are we leaving this cave or what?  
  
Ruto and Zelda: LINK!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Uh-oh.  
  
Zelda: Link, where were you? We were afraid that slut got to you!  
  
Ryoko: I am not a slut!  
  
Link: --;; Not again…  
  
Zelda: (hugs Link) Are you all right? I was so worried!  
  
Sophitia: (glances at Ryoko, who basically looked a little… aggravated) Ryoko, if you don't want her hanging all over your man then hit her.  
  
Ryoko: (glares at Sophitia) What exactly do you mean by "your man"?  
  
Sophitia: Admit it, you love him. (smiles at Ryoko with an I-know-what-I'm-talking-about-more-than-you-will-ever-know look)  
  
Kagome: Uh, Sophitia? I don't think now is a good time right now.  
  
Sophitia: Okay.  
  
Link: (finally had enough) GET OFF OF ME WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone Else: O.O Woah.  
  
Zelda: I thought you loved me Link… (cries)  
  
Link: Oh, suck it up and deal with it! You're a princess! There are plenty of guys who would fall for you! Ruto's the one with the real problem!  
  
Sophitia: Ok, Link. Calm down. (gets an idea) Hey, I know! Maybe you would feel better if Ryoko- (receives glare from Ryoko) Uh, never mind.  
  
Link: (confused)  
  
Ryoko: Sophitia, I'm really gonna kill you…  
  
Kagome: I think we're getting a little thrown off subject here.  
  
Inuyasha: Subject? I think you've been going to this "school" for way too long.  
  
Kagome: (ignores Inuyasha) We need to get out of this cave as soon as we can.  
  
Miroku: Why?  
  
Inuyasha: You idiot. Can't you feel the demon energy in this cave?  
  
Miroku: (looks at Sophitia) I hate to say I told you so, but…  
  
Sophitia: What are you talking about? You're loving it.  
  
Zelda: Can we go already? I don't like the idea of being in a cave with demons!  
  
Inuyasha: Coward.  
  
Everyone: (follows Inuyasha towards the exit of the cave)  
  
-:30 minutes later:-  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, are you sure we're going the right way?  
  
Inuyasha: Of course I'm sure!  
  
Ruto: Why does that line on the wall look familiar?  
  
Sango: You're right. It does look like the one we saw 15 minutes ago.  
  
Ryoko: We're lost, aren't we?  
  
Link: In a way.  
  
Ryoko: (glares at Link)  
  
Link: What?  
  
Inuyasha: We're not lost. I know exactly where I'm going! (points to the left) The exit's this way!  
  
Shippo: (points to the right) No, it's this way!  
  
Inuyasha: What do you know?  
  
Shippo: I know that we've been following you in circles!  
  
Inuyasha: Is that a challenge, fox?!?! (raises claws)  
  
Shippo: AAHHH!!! (hides behind Kagome)  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha: (falls)  
  
Kagome: Let's follow Shippo for once and maybe we'll find a way out of here!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. Fine. Follow the little coward. But if you get in trouble, don't come crying to me! Everyone who's coming with me, let's go! (walks away a few yards, then realizes everyone else is following Shippo, then runs after them) Fine, but if we get lost, I get to attack the little brat.  
  
Ruto: I-Is that the… exit?  
  
Sango: (looks ahead and can see a light) It is!  
  
Kagome: (glares at Inuyasha) Well, look at that. Shippo was right all along.  
  
Shippo: You bet I am! Who else could be smarter than Inu-Yasha?  
  
Sango: A little cocky, are we?  
  
Ryoko: (remembers something) Hey, Sophitia.  
  
Sophitia: Yeah?  
  
Ryoko: How do you think we're going to get home?  
  
Sophitia: Huh?  
  
Ryoko: Don't tell me the thought never occurred to you the whole time we were here.  
  
Sophitia: Okay, I won't.  
  
Ryoko: You mean you never did?  
  
Sophitia: You told me not to tell you!  
  
Ryoko: I can't believe you never thought about it.  
  
Sophitia: Well, under some conditions, I never had time to think about it. Besides, why do you want to go home now? We just got here.  
  
Ryoko: I didn't say I wanted to. I was just asking if you ever wondered about how we were going to get home when the time comes.  
  
Sophitia: I don't know. You're the smart one. You figure it out.  
  
Ryoko: --;; Can't we pretend for once that you're the smart one?  
  
Sophitia: Well, the only bright idea I can think of is to go through Kagome's well with her and then catch a plane from Tokyo to somewhere in Ohio or Michigan.  
  
Ryoko: How do you think our parents are going to react?  
  
Sophitia: What do you mean?  
  
Ryoko: (frustrated) How are we going to explain that we were at my house and then somehow vanished in the middle of the night and ended up in Hyrule, where we meet a fish, a Hero of Time, a spoiled little princess, her messenger, and two old guys that were secretly in love with each other, then get blown into the feudal era of Japan where we meet a demon exterminator, a half demon, a modern-aged Japanese girl, a fox demon, and a perverted monk?  
  
Sophitia: I don't know. Maybe they will believe us.  
  
Ryoko: --;; (smiles) You know what? You're right.  
  
Sophitia: (confused at sudden change of mood) I am?  
  
Ryoko: Yeah. Maybe they will believe us. Maybe this whole thing will just be nothing but a memory once we're back home. Maybe life will be the same after this point. And you know what else?  
  
Sophitia: (still confused) What?  
  
Ryoko: Maybe Link really likes Zelda and Ruto. Maybe Impa doesn't know anything. Maybe Ganon is cheating on Rauru. Maybe Inuyasha loves his brother. Maybe Sango hates to kill demons. Maybe Sesshoumaru gives out nontoxic candy on Halloween. Maybe Kagome isn't really Kikyo's reincarnation. Maybe Kikyo hates Inu-Yasha. Maybe Myoga is brave. Maybe Shippo is naïve. Maybe Miroku is gay. Maybe-  
  
Sophitia: Okay, okay! (covers Ryoko's mouth) I get the point. Can't we worry about that later?  
  
Ryoko: Okay. We'll figure it out once we decide to go home.  
  
Link: Why would you want to go home?  
  
Sophitia: We didn't say we want to leave sometime soon. We've been wishing something like this would happen to us.  
  
Miroku: (jumps in front of Sophitia and grabs her hands) You mean you loved everything that's happened here?  
  
Sophitia: Not everything.  
  
Miroku: (disappointed)  
  
Sophitia: (soft voice) Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Yes?  
  
Sophitia: Do you think that maybe you could let go of my hands?  
  
Miroku: (sighs and lets go)  
  
Sophitia: Thanks. (doesn't move)  
  
Miroku: Is something wrong?  
  
Sophitia: I'm not dumb enough to just walk by you and expect nothing to happen.  
  
Miroku: (turns around and continues walking)  
  
Ryoko: Nice try Miroku. You almost had her that time.  
  
Sophitia: (glares at Ryoko)  
  
Ryoko: What? Can't I congratulate someone for trying something?  
  
Sophitia: Depending on what it is, no.  
  
Ryoko: I think you need to lighten up a bit.  
  
Sophitia: What do you mean?  
  
Ryoko: You can just be stubborn sometimes, ya know? (A/N: Yes, in case you are wondering, we are Fushigi Yugi fans, too.)  
  
Sophitia: (plays along with the Chichiri imitation) Well, I can't help being stubborn sometimes, ya know?  
  
Ryoko: No, I don't know.  
  
Sophitia: Fine.  
  
Miroku: You two tend to change your moods a lot, huh?  
  
Link: In a way.  
  
Ryoko: (glares at Link) That really gets annoying.  
  
Miroku: See what I mean?  
  
-:One hour later:-  
  
(Everyone is now swimming around in a lake. They are all in their clothes, as no one wanted to swim naked. (except for Miroku, who would swim naked as long as a female that was not Zelda or Ruto was naked too, and he received a slap from Sango, as she was the only one who heard him say this))  
  
Ruto: Look at all of you slow humans, demons, etc. I can swim faster than you!  
  
Kagome: Of course you can, you're a fish.  
  
Ruto: I am not a fish you puny human!  
  
Kagome: (splashes Ruto) Yes you are!  
  
Ruto: (splashes Kagome back) No!  
  
Kagome: Yes!  
  
Ruto: No!  
  
Inu-Yasha: -.-;;  
  
Sango: Sophitia, I'll race you across this lake and back.  
  
Sophitia: Okay.  
  
Sango and Sophitia: (shriek suddenly)  
  
Miroku: (appears above water behind Sango and Sophitia)  
  
Sango and Sophitia: PERVERT!!!!!!! (slap Miroku, as his staff and Sango's boomerang bone are not within reach at the moment)  
  
Miroku: (swims away from Sango and Sophitia)  
  
Sango and Sophitia: (easily catch up to him, then dunk him under water)  
  
Ryoko: (enjoying the scene)  
  
Sophitia: (stops suddenly) Where did he go?  
  
Sango: Uh-oh.  
  
Sophitia: Swim away!  
  
Sango and Sophitia: (swam across the lake as fast as they could)  
  
Sophitia: (reaches the other side first) Hey! If we raced, I would've won. Cool!  
  
Sango: I don't think that's the first thing I'm concerned about right now.  
  
Sophitia: (looks around) I don't see him.  
  
Sango: I don't know if that's good or bad.  
  
Inuyasha: He's right behind you.  
  
Sango: How do you know?  
  
Inuyasha: The water doesn't hide the scent of that stupid priest.  
  
Sango and Sophitia: (immediately swim away)  
  
Ryoko: (laughs silently to herself, because she already figured out Miroku's plan)  
  
Sango and Sophitia: (stop swimming and try to catch their breath and turn to the direction that they came from, watching for Miroku)  
  
Ryoko: (thinking) 3-2-1…  
  
Sango and Sophitia: WAAHHH!!!!  
  
Miroku: (appears and laughs, then swims away)  
  
Sango and Sophitia: PERVERT!!!!!! (too tired to move)  
  
Miroku: Thanks Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Sango and Sophitia: What?  
  
Ryoko: Inuyasha helped him by saying he was right behind you, when he was still over there.  
  
Sophitia: And you knew about this?  
  
Ryoko: Yep. His plan was obvious.  
  
Miroku: And I thank you for your silence.  
  
Ryoko: No problem.  
  
Sophitia: (splashes Ryoko) And I thought you were my friend!  
  
Ryoko: I am, but what good is a friendship if you can't torment each other once in a while?  
  
Sophitia: Oh, thanks.  
  
Ryoko: (smiles innocently)  
  
Sophitia: And what are you so happy about?  
  
Ryoko: (thinks and realizes she doesn't know) I don't know.  
  
Shippo: A-Achoo!  
  
Kagome: I think Shippo's getting a cold.  
  
Sophitia: Or he's getting cold.  
  
Inu-Yasha: And just what do you expect us to do?  
  
Kagome: Can't we get out of the water now? I'm getting cold, too.  
  
Ryoko: You're going to get cold even if we get out because we'd still be wet.  
  
Kagome: It'll be even colder if we wait until it gets dark.  
  
Sophitia: Well, I'm getting out. I've had enough of Miroku.  
  
Sango: Me too.  
  
Miroku: (follows Sango and Sophitia out of the water) What did I do?  
  
Sango and Sophitia: (glare at Miroku)  
  
Miroku: Okay, what did I do out of the ordinary?  
  
Sango and Sophitia: Nothing.  
  
Everyone else: (decides they had enough of swimming and get out)  
  
Ryoko: Let's go for a walk… (glares at Sophitia) …without separating.  
  
Link: (disappointed)  
  
Everyone else: (agrees as there is nothing else better to do)  
  
Sophitia: (walking and notices that Miroku is no longer in front of her, then feels someone watching her) Don't even think about it Miroku.  
  
Miroku: (groans)  
  
Ryoko: Same thing goes for you, Link.  
  
Link: (from behind) Damn.  
  
Rauru: (pops up out of nowhere and is crying)  
  
Ryoko: (pretends to be concerned) Rauru, what's wrong?

* * *

Review. Now. 


End file.
